Vendethiel
by boingfic
Summary: Vendethiel is one of the last Dark Elves, roaming the land of Middle Earth. The young Assassin woman will face evil in Middle Earth, that threatens her kind. The journey to fulfill her destiny will be filled with war, danger, and uncertainty of the survival of the Order. (fyi - Changed to The Hobbit category!)
1. Chapter 1

Just an idea I had playing around in my head.

I really like LOTR and Assassin's creed and decided to do a sort of mashup. I am planning to have three stories going through the hobbit/LOTR timeline (book/movie). The first few chapters will be to introduce my OC and give some background information. The first story will solely focus on the journey of Vendethiel. In the future there may be some Aragorn love interest but that is far far in the future, firstly I just want to focus on creating an interesting character.

I am trying to make it unique! Hope you enjoy the story! Please review, follow and feel free to provide constructive criticism!

 _ **S.A. 3441**_

The elven lady stood at the opening of the shabby tent, keeping her eyes fixed on the small path leading out into the dense trees. It has been a day almost since her husband has left for battle, leaving her behind to tend for their two children. The little ones lay in the cot behind her, peacefully sleeping, their obliviousness ensuring that no bad dreams would haunt them.

The same could not be said for their mother, Útíradiel. Her life, and her husband's, has been plagued by the shadows that seemed to rule over the lands of Middle Earth. With such shadows lingering over them, it seemed that arguments with regards to the operations of the Brotherhood of Assassins became a daily ritual.

Útiradial and her husband, Adan, were one of the only dark elves left in the realms of Middle Earth. What came to be known as the Dark elves, were a direct descendant from the Valar, sent to Middle Earth with the intention of maintaining peace amongst the races. This race of elves travelled further South than most, residing in the deserts of Haradwaith. By blood, it was the duty bestowed upon the elves of Haradwraith that had to take on the responsibilities that came with their lineage, and organize the Assassin's Order. The existence of the Assassin's Order flourished during the early ages. There were many alliances set with the Númenórians, through which the Order began to train the civilization in Haradwaith, bringing by peace and order. However, as the dark descended on every corner of Middle Earth, such allegiances were shattered, as the Númenórians became corrupted by the powers of the Dark Lord and descended into darkness. Through this corruption, a war raged on between the corrupted Númenorians and Elves. There is only so much the elven race could handle before ultimately descending into the shadows, maintaining their responsibilities from hiding. From that day forward, the elves of Haradwaith were known as the Dark Elves. With the war against the Dark Lord, the Dark Elves emerged from the shadows, joining the Last Alliance.

Útiradiel snapped out of her thoughts, looking up at the pathway in front of her. Lord Elrond appeared in front of her. The war and filth of Mordor stained his face, as he walked closer to Útiradiel. She took a deep breath, bowing her head slightly to the Elf Lord.

" _Mae Govannen."_ Útíradiel greeted, merely above a whisper. The eyes of the Elf Lord were fixed on the Dark Elf standing in front of him, not giving away anything about the outcome of the battle they just endured. " _Is the Dark Lord defeated? Where is Adan?"_ the woman inquired, her heart rate picking up, but her face remaining indifferent.

" _The battle was long and hard, many were lost. For now, the Dark Lord is defeated… I have failed in convincing Isildur to destroy the ring…"_ Elrond began, gathering courage to speak about the woman's husband Adan. The first time the Elf Lord met the leader of the Assassin Order, was during the formation of the Last Alliance. He recalled the surprise that washed over him, seeing the Dark Elf entering the room, for the elves also had high doubts of the existence of their Southern kin. He was welcoming, and helped convince the rest of the Alliance of the good will that the Dark Elves carried. Adan was a patient and good leader, understanding the shadow of doubt that surrounded him.

" _Elrond."_ Útiradiel said, her voice becoming a bit louder. Elrond looked up to the woman, letting go of the memories that were plaguing his thoughts. He studied the face of the woman, not sure as to how she would react to the solemn news that he carried.

" _My dear… Adan fell. I could not do anything to save him."_ Elrond said slowly, not moving closer to the woman and keeping his eyes fixed on her face.

Útiradiel kept his gaze. She did not move, or blink, but Elrond saw in her eyes the inner turmoil that she was going through. The loss of her husband was difficult, and he did not know if she could cope with this.

" _My Lord, take care of the children."_ Útiradiel said, after a long silence. Elrond's brows rose in surprise as he comprehended what the woman in front of him was about to do. " _Love them as your own."_ she continued, turning around and picking up her travel pack that was already neatly arranged in the corner of the tent. Elrond went after her, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the tent to not wake the children.

 _"_ _You cannot leave them. Adan would not want it to be like this."_ Elrond hissed sternly, trying very hard to keep his disbelief and emotions at bay. " _You are strong. You need to be there for them."_

 _"_ _Elrond. I am not strong. I am no one without him."_ tears were not streaming down the face of the woman. " _I cannot look at my children. They will just remind me of the loss which I cannot overcome."_

Elrond did not move, keeping a firm grip on her arm. His mind was racing, trying to think of something to tell the woman. He knew in his heart that this was not right. The children should not suffer the loss of their father, let alone their mother on the same day.

" _Stop this nonsense Útiradiel… you cannot leave your children. They will need you more than ever now."_ Elrond began, his last attempt at trying to convince the woman from doing something she would regret deeply. " _What of the Order then? Who will continue leading the Assassins?"_

 _"_ _I have already made arrangements for the time being my Lord. When the time comes, Dῢrion will take over the control of the Order."_ Útiradiel told Elrond, her tears now streaming down her face rapidly. She pulled her arm away from the Lord, tossing the rucksack over her shoulders.

" _What of the girl?"_ Elrond asked, looking at the woman in front of him in disbelief. The baby girl was merely a month old. " _What of Vendethiel?!"_ The dark look that Elrond received from the woman was proof that she no longer cared for her children. The grief was too much for her to bear.

" _I do not care Elrond. Do as you wish with her. But it is Adan who has to take the Order. Not the girl."_ She insisted giving a quick glance over her shoulder at the sleeping from of her children. Elrond's eye twitched. He was too exhausted to control his emotions and his anger.

" _Nadorhuan! Amin feuya ten'lle!_ (Cowardly dog! You disgust me!) _"_ He spat, looking in disgust at the woman. His insults did not seem to bother her. Her tears were still streaming down her face.

" _You will understand when you have your own children."_ She sobbed, bowing her head in respect to the Lord. Elrond stared at her, still unbelieving of the situation that was unfolding in front of him. _"Namaarie._ (Fairwell.)"

Elrond stayed quiet, watching as the woman turned and ran in the forest, without looking back at the party she left behind. Elrond closed his eyes, letting his head fall back in pure frustration. Today was not a successful day for him. The death of his friend destroyed the grieving woman, and he was afraid to imagine the reaction he would get from Dῢrion, who was old enough to understand that neither of his parents would be there to support him for the rest of eternity. Letting out a sigh, he whistled calling his horse to his side and went into the shabby tent. The baby was sleeping peacefully in the cot. Elrond could not help a smile tug at his lips, seeing the mop of dark hair on the baby's head, her little fists clenched above her head. Elrond picked up a small blanket, before picking up the child gently, trying his best not to wake her.

" _Dῢrion.."_ he nudged the boy slightly, " _You have to come with me. Your father died, and your mother left."_ Elrond blurted out once the boy was awake. The little boy's face hardened, and Elrond saw a slight darkness wash over his gaze before dropping his head. " _You have to come with me. Your mother appointed me as your carer."_ Elrond continued, being direct with their situation. He was trying to keep it together, and not showing his anger to the child who had nothing to do with this.

The boy got up and followed Elrond out of the tent. He gave him their packs and waited until he fastened them to saddles bags. " _Come child.."_ Elrond said quietly, giving his hand to the young boy. Dῢrion took it, and held onto the saddle as Elrond placed him on the horse. Elrond got in the saddle behind him and nudged the horse into a slow trot, steering it out of the small clearing. He looked back one last time, seeing the other elves emerging from their tent and placing their palms over their hearts, their face solemn. Elrond returned the greeting, understanding that this situation was planned out and left to join his companions at the edge of the forest.

" _My lord."_ the elves greeted him, giving him questioning looks about the children.

" _I will explain later. We ride for Rivendell."_ He stated quickly, nudging his horse into a soft gallop. He did not want to think of what the future has for him or the children.


	2. Chapter 2 - Darkness and Weapons

Here is the next installment of the story! It is fairly slow, but I want to give a sort of background to the character. I really hope you enjoy it! Please review, I am always glad to receive constructive criticism :)

BTW, forgot to mention it last time, italics are Sindarin, while Bold is the dialect and language of the dark elves. Hope you enjoy!

T.A. 15

Vendethiel held the small sword in her hand, twisting it a few times before turning to face Lord Elrond. A small smile played on the girls face as she launched forward, meeting Elrond's sword with her own in a loud clash. Ever since bringing the children to Rivendell, Elrond raised them as if they were his own. Vendethiel understood her past and her mother's desertion, however she held no anger to her decisions. She has never heard of her, except from the stories that Elrond told her. Vendethiel knew that she was not the same kind of elf as Lord Elrond, however she did view him as a father figure, and Celebrían as a mother.

The clash of metal continued, as the two elves sparred. The movements of the Elf Lord's motions were fluid and precise. He took great care to ensure that none of his strikes would hurt the small girl. Vendethiel's movements were more ragged, and her style was different.

" _That is enough for today Vendethiel."_ Elrond said, a small smile playing on his lips. " _Your fighting style resembles your father's… I will try to show you during out next sessions. Maybe we can ask Dῢrion to help you."_ The little girls brother left Rivendell nearly over a year ago to travel back to Haradwaith and take leadership of the Order. Vendethiel remained in Rivendell, under the care of Elrond and Celebrían.

" _Thank you, Ada."_ Vendethiel smiled widely looking up at the Elf Lord she had came to love as her father. It was because of his sacrifice that she was able to speak in her mother tongue and that she even understood the different dialects of elvish and the common tongue. It was from their care and love that she learnt to have passion and empathy to the living being of the world.

Elrond allowed a small smile to play on his lips as he turned and walked back to his study. He put down his sword, and sat down by his desks. His desks was scattered with books that detailed the lives of the Dark Elves and the Order. Since getting the children in his care, the Elf Lord took it upon himself to ensure that the children would be well informed about their kin. Over the years, the Assassins from the Order brought several scrolls and books for Elrond and tasked him with giving the information on to the children.

It would seem that their life was peaceful, however a level of doubt was pressing the thoughts of Elrond. The elder child, Dῢrion became more enclosed and withdrawn throughout the years up to his departure. Elrond had difficulty forgetting the darkness that he saw in the small boys eyes when he revealed their mother had deserted them on the day that father died. He grew up to be a strong person, very talented strategist and warrior, and it worried Elrond.

" _You seem troubled my dear."_ Celebrían said from the door of the Elf Lord's study. Elrond turned slightly, looking at his wife and offered a tight lipped smile.

" _I am just worried about Dῢrion."_ Elrond confessed to his wife. Celebrían glided over to her husband, and placed her arm on his shoulder giving him a slight squeeze. Elrond sighed and placed his hand on top of hers, giving it a slight squeeze. " _I fear for him. There is darkness in his future… and in hers also. I have seen it,"_

Celebrían furrowed her brows, looking down at her husband's worried expression. Throughout the years she has come close to the children, especially Vendethiel. She loved her dearly and could not ever imagine the darkness appearing in her future. Dῢrion kept a distance from everyone but she cherished that child also. She was also very aware of her husband's visions, and if they are true, Vendethiel will have to face difficulties in the future.

" _You must have faith my love."_ Celebrían said, moving around to face her husband. " _I can feel the light in Vendethiel. You must have hope that she will have the strength to save her brother. She has the power…"_

" _I know she has the power my love. The power she has is clear. It is not that which worries me. Celebrían… she is merely a child still."_ Elrond had a worried tone as he looked at his wife. A warm smile spread across his wife's features. She moved her hand from his shoulder and cupped his cheek.

" _Your visions never stated when this will occur. You must have hope that the time will come when she is no longer a child. Until then, just enjoy the time we have with her."_

Elrond smiled weakly, placing a kiss on his wife's hand.

T.A 1000

Vendethiel looked down on her bed, at the arsenal of weapons laid out before her. Ever since she left for Haradwaith when she came of age, her life changed drastically. No longer were her days and nights occupied with the calm reading and studying. No longer did she have the luxury to enjoy the calm ambience that Rivendell provided, for her brother Dῢrion, returned to take her and ensure that she meets her true calling, which is to become and support the Assassin order with everything she had.

Her journey to Haradwaith was not an easy one. She more difficulty bidding farewell to Elrond and Celebrían than her brother did. On the Near border of their home city, they were ambushed by an ill-meaning pack of Haradrim. Her journey did not ease after her arrival to the Order. By blood, her initiation can be looked over, however Vendethiel still began at the bottom of the rankings. She had to prove her talent and worth just the same as anyone else.

The progress that she has achieved was truly remarkable. Vendethiel was a very devoted Assassin Novice. Most of her time was spent with studying the way of the Order, the means of how they assembled the small explosive trinkets that a general favorite for members, the knowledge that has been carried down from generation to generation to generation in the maps and books, piled high in the libraries of the Order.

Vendethiel smiled, as she recalled all the journeys which she has been on since joining the order. She has seen her fair share of battle and blood, but she was nowhere near as experienced as her brother. Dῢrion took the task of leading the Order with an iron fist. _Maybe too harshly even…_ Vendethiel thought to herself, thinking back about her brother's barbaric way.

" _Do you require assistance with unpacking sister?"_ a voice called from the door. Vendethiel turned a smile playing on her lips and faced the two young elves standing at the door way. The twins, Elledan and Elrohir, were leaning against the doorway, smiling widely at their sister. Vendethiel dropped the small explosive trinket on the bed, and rushed to the door and engulfed the brothers in a hug. Elladan and Elrohir returned the embrace, getting accustomed to their sisters' more informal approach to others.

" _Elledan, Elrohir! What happened with you two? How is everything?"_ Vendethiel was excited, looking from one brother to the other. " _Let us take a walk!"_

They laced their hands and walked through the gardens of Rivendell, sharing the adventures that they have been on. Elledan and Elrohir returned not long ago from the north, after finding a group of rangers. Vendethiel listened intently to their words as they recounted the fights and evil which they encountered. " _I am afraid my stories are not this… interesting…"_ Vendethiel began when it was her turn to speak. She informed them of her latest mission of stopping a well-known slaver in Haradwaith. " _It was… treacherous. Disgusting. He specialized in women… you could find all races from infants to elderly. Their scars and wounds were not healed properly, many of them suffered from deformities. Neither of us can imagine he extent of pain and abuse that they suffered…. I cannot lie to you, but it truly felt good to rid the world of such a monstrous creature…"_ Vendethiel tried to keep the details to the minimum. She was not sure how the brothers would react to the level of abuse and rape that occurred on a daily basis in her city.

" _Let us not waste more time on such dark thoughts…"_ Elledan offered, receiving eager nods from the two elves. " _Why don't you show us some of the new weapons?"_

Vendethiel laughed, causing the brothers to smile in return. Ever since her first visit back from the Order, it was a common pass time for them to evaluate the weapon arsenal that is used by the Assassins, as Elledan and Elrohir were very curious about such things. The small group returned to her room, where Vendethiel allowed the brothers to look at the small trinkets, always keeping a close eye to them as the last thing she wanted was to have an accident on her hands.

 **"** **Vendethiel. What are you doing?"** Dῢrion called from the door. Vendethiel did not have to face her brother to see the irritation and frustration that was radiating of him. Taking a deep breath, she turned and kept a steady face, looking at her brother.

 **"** **They are family… they are no threat to the Order."** she said to him, switching from Sindarin to the dialect of the dark elves, which sounded much more harsh and raspy. Elledan and Elrohir, gazed from them, not moving to put down the weapons. **"Dῢrion, calm down. They are your brothers."**

 **"** **They are not my blood. They are not my brothers."** Dῢrion said, not even bothering to look at the twins. Vendethiel stood up and walked up to her older brother, looking him square in the eyes.

 **"** **You need to show respect my dear brother."** Vendethiel said, frustration was seeping through her voice.

 **"** **You need to remember who you are talking to sister. I am your leader. You follow what I say. Put away the weapons."** he seethed, before leaving the room. Vendethiel sighed, closing the door slightly and turning back to face the elves.

 _"_ _I am sorry for his behavior. He has a lot on his mind recently."_ Vendethiel said, feeling a bit of embarrassment creeping up on her, as she moved to put away her weapon arsenal.

" _Do not let him control you like that sister."_ Elrohir said, helping her with bundling up the swords. " _You are your own individual…"_

 _"_ _This is our way. The Order is bound to listen to their leader."_ Vendethiel explained, not wishing to go into the conversation more.

" _Hm." Elrohir mentioned, "Let us not dwell on this. Let us join the other for dinner."_


	3. Chapter 3 - Departures

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you found it interesting too! Please review and tell me what you think so far :)

Update. No fucking idea what happened to the previous upload (I am technologically challenged). I hope this chapter will be readable now….

*******************************************************  
T.A. 2510

A small group of assassins huddled atop a hill in the cover of some rocks. Vendethiel unrolled a scroll, showing the map of the area to the members of the Order. She pointed at the another small hill presented on the map and looked into the eyes of her team. 

**"On this hill, we will find the Keep of Harad."** she explained. **"One of the land groups will enter from here, while the other will provide support from the north gate. The archers have to ensure that everyone on the ground is covered. Clear?!"** Vendethiel pointed at the respective points on the map as she detailed her planned-out strategy to the group of Assassins she was in charge of. Throughout the years, Vendethiel has moved up to one of the highest ranks attainable in the Order, becoming a Leader Assassin. With being Leader Assassin, Vendethiel was placed in charge of leading smaller outposts of the Order, stationed closed to the realm of Gondor. The only individual above Vendethiel in terms of ranks is her brother Dῢrion, and the second in command, Megildur. With Dῢrion promoting Megildur, a younger, less experienced assassin caused some tensions, but Vendethiel pushed such issues to the back of her mind, as there were more pressing matters at hand.

 **"Let us move."** Vendethiel ordered, looking around at the eager eyes in front of her.

The group dispatched, all heading in their own way to achieve the mission at Vendethiel did not waste any time, and placed her trust in the ability of her Order. She took off, sprinting towards the city that surrounded the hill and their destination. Reaching the outmost building of the city, Vendethiel leaped, scaling the building with ease. She pulled herself up the roof, and continued her way across the city. As she progressed to the center of the city, power and strength radiated from her movements, even though she was able to remain fluid and elegant. Vendethiel reached the hill in no time, throwing her body in the cover of the bushes and waited for the sign from the others. The chirp of a brown owl soon sounded.

Vendethiel smiled, feeling the same rush flow through her veins.  
She brought forward a small explosive trinket, and flicked it out towards the guards of the main gate. Upon collision, the trinket gave of a rattling sound, attracting the guards towards Vendethiel's hiding place. Once the guards were in her range, Vendethiel jumped, driving her blades through the neck of the two guards, ensuring their silence to not attract any more guards.

Entering the keep, Vendethiel was joined by one of the members of the Order. Keeping their footsteps light, the assassins sprinted down the hall. Maintaining their stealth was the most important element to succeed on this mission. They took down the guards, by sneaking up behind them and dropping their limp bodies to the floor silently. By the time they reached the dungeons, Vendethiel's hands were coated in a thick layer of blood.

 **"The artifact should be through those doors."** She stated, halting in front of a set of thick brass doors. The dust was settled between the cravings that ran along the gate. **"Arya, please take care of this."** Vendethiel demanded stepping aside, allowing the young assassin to step to the door and begin working on the lock.

 **"My Lady…"** a Novice said stepping beside her. **"This seems far too easy. There were no guards from the northern entrance. It is almost as if they knew were coming…"**

 **"I feel your worry."** Vendethiel said, not taking her eyes of Arya who was working on getting the complicated lock open. **"Prepare your weapons."** Vendethiel called silently, drawing her weapons from her back. The swords Vendethiel carried were crafted by the elves long ago. The two blades were curved, having intricate designs along the metal. She carried them in an inverted from, as this allowed her wrist movement so the hidden blades embedded into her leather bracer can also be put to use during combat.

A loud click sounded from the hand of Arya, indicating that she was able to open the lock. The young assassin stepped back, showing her lock pick equipment behind her sash. She drew her blade and joined the rest of the order in front of the gate. Vendethiel gave a nod and stepped forward, kicking the door down.

What greeted them through the door, shocked every member in the order. Instead of being greeted by some Haradrim guards, it was orcs that ran towards them, swords held high. Vendethiel threw herself into battle, cutting and slashing at the wretched creatures trying to kill them. A foul smell overpowered the members of the Order as they murdered all the creatures.

 **"No one is harmed!?"** Vendethiel inquired, giving her sword a sudden swing, making most of the blood drip to the floor. She proceeded with wiping it down with the dirty cloth of one of the slain orcs.

 **"Orcs my lady…"** Arya question, leaning down to survey one of the dead. **"We have no seen orcs is Near Harad for decades now. Why did they appear now?"**

 **"And why were they guarding the Keep?"** another chirped in.

 **"These are all excellent questions…"** Vendethiel muttered. Her brows furrowed, as she inspected the dead around her. **"We have no time to ponder on this at the moment. We proceed with finding the artifact. Split up!"** She ordered, and took the west tunnel, while the others went east.  
 _Orcs…_ she thought to herself, silently running down the dark and stinking tunnel. It worried her, how Dῢrion or even Megildur had no knowledge of the orcs. Vendethiel made a mental note to herself, to bring this issue up as soon as they return to camp with the artifact. If orcs have returned, there are more issues at their hands apart from the band of slavers and murders that plagued their days.  
Rounding the corner, she reached the small chamber. A smiled curved on her lips as the chest that she was looking for was placed in the middle of the area. Vendethiel wasted no time picking up the chest, and returning to the main chamber.

 **"You found it my Lady?"** Arya questioned, not looking up from filling her bags with the gold and trinkets that she looted from the Eastern tunnel. Vendethiel nodded simply, placing the small chest in the pack of the Novice assassin.

 **"We move out. The Eagles will be waiting at our starting point."** Vendethiel ordered, helping to fasten the bag onto the back of the Novice. She led the way out, Arya by her side.  
Arya was her first Novice in the Order, and they formed a close bond over the years. She was not a dark elf, but one of Rivendell. She stood out from the rest of the Order, as her skin was fairer, her eyes lighter, her hair of a lighter shade of chestnut brown. Arya joined the order as the believes of the Order were something she agreed with strongly.

 _"My Lady… what is in the chest?"_ Arya kept her voice low, and switched to Sindarin as she was more comfortable expressing herself in that from. _"There is a shroud of darkness that surrounds it…"_ Arya did not have to ask if Vendethiel felt it. She knew her master for long enough know to see the realization and worry in her eye.

 _"I must speak to Dῢrion about this."_ Vendethiel replied. Arya nodded, allowing the rest of their journey to fall into silence.

The eagles awaited at the top of the hill. The group rallied, and mounted the eagles, only waiting momentarily for the archers to return from their posts. As the archers arrived, the horns of the keep sounded. It was only now that the guard realized that such a small pack of orcs was not enough to guard their secrets.

 _"Everyone has returned."_ Arya informed Vendethiel, who was sitting in front of her on the Eagle. The Assassin Leader, raised her arm, and the Eagles took off, leaving the city behind them engulfed in the dust.

 **Assassin's Order Base**

 **"Dῢrion, the eagles have returned. Your sister was successful."**

Dῢrion look up from the scrolls he was studying, and gave a quirt nod at the assassin. He folded the papers, and proceeded to walk out to meet his sister. He clasped his palms behind his back as he walked through the narrow corridors of their base. The Order's central keep was in the deep desert cavern of Haradwaith. The temperature was still on the warmer side, and the majority of the base was illuminated by an arsenal of candles and other lanterns. The dust was kept out with heavy carpets covering most of the floors and the doorways. It was not much, however this base held all the history of the order.

 **"Sister!"** Dῢrion called, his tone was slightly mocking. **"I see once again you have returned, and everyone is safe… Did you get me what I asked for?"**

Vendethiel gracefully slid down the eagle, bowed her head, trying to cover up the frustration that hit her with the tone of her brother. Arya proceeded with leading away the eagles. The rest of the group that returned lined up behind Vendethiel, all bowing their heads in the presence of their Commander. The assassin novice from her group stepped beside her, handing her the chest. Vendethiel, looked down at the wooden box that lay in her still bloody and filthy hands. The sudden feeling of darkness cursed through her soul.

 **"Hand over the box sister."** Dῢrion insisted, stepping forward. Vendethiel glared at her brother, not being able to ignore the sudden greed in his eyes. His expression calmed, as the chest was safely tucked under his arm. **"None of you understand the importance of what lays in this box! Thanks to my little sister, here… we have the power to change the future of our Order! The world will know our cause! They will know the importance of the Order!"** Dῢrion addressed the assassins who gathered outside, before returning to his study. **"Oh… and sister. This arrived a week ago… it must have slipped my mind..."** Dῢrion tossed a piece of parchment to his sister, who caught it and quickly proceeded to read it. Arya returned from tending to the eagles when Vendethiel raised her voice…

 **"Dῢrion!"** The anger in her voice was evident, as it echoed back from the cavern walls. Arya furrowed her brows, not understanding what caused such a reaction from the usually calm Lady. **"You had no right to keep this from me!"**

 **"Stop your fussing sister. She is not your mother. The Lord of Rivendell is not your father. They are no one to you."** Dῢrion turned, anger radiating of his body as he yelled at his sister. He wanted his words to hurt her. In a few strides, he was standing in front of his sister, staring her down intently. Vendethiel did not break at her brothers stare, as this was not the first occasion for a misunderstanding. **"May I remind you little sister… your allegiance lay with the Order…"**

 **"You are a heartless monster. They raised you. They fed you. If it were not for them, you would not be able to wield a sword. If it were not for Lord Elrond, you would not be able to do half the things required to run this Order!"** Vendethiel seethed, lowering her voice in a failed attempt to maintain a level of privacy. From all around the cavern, curious eyes stared at the pair. She shoved the parchment in her sash, and turned on her heels, grabbing the wrist of Arya and pulling her along.

 **"I banish you from leaving! You cannot take the eagle with you either!"** Dῢrion called after the two elves, indicating for one of the assassins to follow them and stop them from leaving the base. Vendethiel grabbed the assassin trying to stop her, and pressed her hidden blade against his neck.

 **"You are as well aware as I am _brother_ , no one can ride Alyan..."** Vendethiel hissed, putting more pressure on the neck of the assassin that was sent to stop her. Dῢrion did not say anything, just motioned for him to try and get out of her hold. Vendethiel did not hesitate with driving her blade deeper into his neck, drawing more blood. **"I will not hesitate to kill him if you order him to stop me again."** Vendethiel seethed. She let the Assassin go. The poor soul fled, pressing his hands to the deep gash on the side of his neck. **"They are not blood, but they are worth more than you."**

 **"If you leave now sister… there will be great consequences to face upon your return."**

 **"I am not afraid to face them… brother."** With that, Vendethiel turned on her heel, dragging Arya behind her.

 _"What happened my lady?"_ Arya asked, completely dumbfounded by the situation at hand. Vendethiel did not look back or slow her pace, she just showed the parchment in her hands. _"Lady Celebrían is sailing away?!"_

 _"The darkness of her imprisonment still haunts her."_ Vendethiel said, preparing the large eagle for the long journey. _"I must meet her at the shores, before she leaves."_

 _"I agree my Lady."_ Arya nodded, feeling the tears stream down her face. She helped prepare the eagle, and soon they were off.

 **Rivendell**

 _"She will come."_ Elrond called to his children, who were waiting impatiently for Vendethiel to arrive. Elrond had faith in her.

Soon enough, the caw of the large Eagel could be heard, and it soon appeared on the horizon. Vendethiel and Arya landed beside the group, and quickly rushed beside them.  
Puzzled looks met them, as their hands and clothing was still covered in a mix of blood and dirt from their mission and travels.

"I am sorry for my delay… my brother was being… difficult." Vendethiel summarized, dismissing the topic quickly, trying to avoid letting her anger show. This was not the time for that. Celebrían smiled weakly, looking at the Dark Elf in front of her.

 _"He did not come."_ she stated, a slight sadness coming over her features. Vendethiel shook her head and dropped her gaze in embarrassment. Celebrían placed her fingers under her chin and lifted her head, forcing her gaze to meet hers. _"Do not feel ashamed Vendethiel… you did what you could."_ Tears began to brim Vendethiel's eyes, as she looked at the only mother figure she had. _"Do not shed tears my child. Dark times lay ahead of you. But never forget that there is light in you. Stay strong for the sake everyone. For the future."_ Celebrían hugged the elf she came to love as her daughter and proceeded to give her goodbyes to her family and friends. It was a bittersweet moment, but everyone knew in their heart that this was the only way for her to find peace. Vendethiel watched as Elrond escorted her to the ship that was waiting to depart. He pressed his lips against hers softly, and let go of her hand.

The small family stood on the shores, watching the ship until it disappeared into the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4 - Punishment

Hope you enjoy! :) Sorry for the delay, but uni and eurovision kinda sucked me in.  
Please review, favorite, follow! If you have constructive criticism also share! :)

T.A. 2510 – Rivendell

Elrond sat opposite Vendethiel, listening intently to her story. His brows furrowed, hearing about such a large pack of orcs appearing. The Shadow they feared was concerned a threat of the past. Sauron was deemed to be destroyed. To have such a large pack of orcs near Haradwaith was truly concerning.

 _"_ _What of your brother? What was his insight?"_ Elrond questioned, once Vendethiel got to the end of her story. For the sake of the elf he tried his hardest to keep his emotions at bay. Inside, his feelings were raging. He loved Dῢrion as his own. The disrespect that he was shown by his absence truly irritated Elrond, whereas a part of him was overjoyed by the sharp contrast that he received from Vendethiel. He could feel the love and appreciation radiating from her.

" _Ada?"_ Vendethiel spoke, bringing back Elrond from the realm of his thoughts. " _Is everything all right?"_

 _"_ _Yes. I am sorry, I just got caught up in my thoughts."_ He explained, inclining his hand, indicating for her to repeat herself.

" _Dῢrion initially sent us there to retrieve an artifact, which his supposed to change the future of our Order… I do not know what was in the chest, but there was a darkness surrounding it. Even if it was weak… you could feel the presence. Arya felt it also… As for Dῢrion… when we returned, he provided the similar welcoming that we are all accustomed to. I worry for him… I believe he is walking into a grave mistake Ada. Our numbers are low, our resources are scare. We cannot fulfill our principles."_ Vendethiel stood up slowly, making her way over to the large stack of books and scrolls laying on his desk. She gently flipped over the pages, curiously looking through the side notes Elrond noted down in his elegant font.

" _What of allegiances?"_ Elrond ask, pinching the bridge of his nose.

" _I have offered my services to scout the lands and try to find anyone willing to fight our cause. Or anyone that believes in it for that matter…"_ Vendethiel let out a tired laugh as she closed the book she was examining. " _I do not wish to speak of my brother's shortcomings any longer."_

 _"_ _I understand. Another time then."_ Elrond smiled, noting that they were nowhere near finished with this conversation. Vendethiel nodded her head in respect and left the room, returning to her chamber.

A feeling of calm immersed her as she entered her small living quarters. It was situated on the south side of the main building. The walls all around the room were covered in shelves, that were filled with a variety of books and scrolls. A large and heavy mahogany framed, intricately designed bed took up the center of her room. On either side of the bed two chests could be found. One chest held her arsenal of weapons and assassin garb, while the other had several spare changes of clothes and robes. The floor of her room were covered by a few rugs that she brought with her on one of her visits from Haradwaith. It was her personal touch, to remind her of her home in the other city. Her favorite part of the room was the small garden that was directly connected to it.

Picking up her previously discarded weapons, she made her way out into the small garden and set down cross legged in the soft grass. She proceeded with the monotone task of cleaning, sharpening and tending for her weapons. As her hands got to work, her mind began to wonder. Questions of the artifact that seemed to have clouded her brother's already troubled mind were popping up, her inability of answering the frustrating her beyond belief. The grief of Celebrían's departure was also dampening her mood, let alone the behavior of her brother with regards to the matter.

 _I do not know how this will be solved…_ Vendethiel thought to herself, letting her frustrations get the best of her. She returned to her room, putting her weapons into the chest. Picking up one of the carpets, she tossed it outside and plopped down on it, once again crossing her legs. Her mind was so clouded, the only think she could think of for help is to meditate and stretch her sore muscles. She needed to reconnect with her peace.

Vendethiel stretched her body out, reaching her arms and legs in all directions. Her flexibility and strength were shown from the way her muscles tensed, as she held her body in unimaginable positions. She heard her door open quietly, and allowed herself to release her inverted position to greet her visitors.

 _"_ _Mithrandir!"_ Vendethiel called, stepping to the door quickly, and engulfing the wizard in an embrace. The old wizard chuckled, and returned the gesture. " _It has been too long!"_

 _"_ It has indeed, my dear friend."The wizard smiled kindly. "Now. Why don't you tell me about the problems troubling your order and your brother?"

Vendethiel's smile dropped slightly, realizing that Lord Elrond had probably involved the wizard in some of her hardships. Gandalf was one of her best chances to get some answers as his wisdom was unaccounted for. She nodded, and led the wizard out to the garden, where they could sit down on the carpet and discuss the matters.

After recounting everything to the wizard, Vendethiel took a deep breath, looking down at the designs of the carpet. Her head was spinning with thoughts, and she was out of breath from the quick summary she provided to the Wizard. The wizard was seated calmly, however his eyes were staring of into the distance, clearly bothered. After a long silence, Gandalf turned to Vendethiel.

"Well that does not sound very good…" He stated. Vendethiel's shoulders dropped as she realized the wizard will not be able to provide any more information. "I would not let this consume your days Vendethiel, but keep your eyes open. Any news you encounter, send it to Radagast with Alyan. I am sure Radagast will be pleased to see the eagle again. I promise I will look into as much as I can in the mean time…"

"Thank you, Mithrandir." Vendethiel nodded. "Ah… Radagast, I have not seen him in quite a while. I should pay him a visit with Alyan, shouldn't I?"

Gandalf merely smiled, recalling the last time they visited the Brown wizard. Radagast was truly ecstatic. He was probably happier to see the eagle than to see his friends.

 **Assassin Keep**

Vendethiel returned to Haradwaith after a week spent in Rivendell. She as trying to prolong her stay as much as she could. There was a certain unease the surrounded her return to the Order. Dῢrion's words should be taken seriously, not as just mere threats. Her return journey was made alone, as she sent Arya to gather information on the scouts around Rivendell. She wanted to protect the young Assassin from her brother's punishment.

The Eagle cawed, circling the entrance of the tunnel, before landing in a cloud of dust. Vendethiel walked forward, and patted the neck of the eagle. Alyan, the eagle, placed his large head on her shoulder in a playful manner.

 **"** **Go my friend."** she whispered to the bird. With another friendly nudge, the eagle flapped its giant wings and took off. The Assassins who were supposed to take the eagle back to their cavern, were furious, trying to throw ropes up to halt the departure. When the assassins realized it was a lost cause, they turned to Vendethiel, who was busy rummaging through her pack.

 **"** **Where did you send Alyan?!"** One of the lower ranking commanders demanded. Vendethiel deemed a dismissive look would suffice for an answer. **"Where did the eagle go?!"**

 **"** **That is my business and his own."** Vendethiel said, squinting up at the deep gray colored eagle, that by now did not seem any larger than a ladybug. As long as Dῢrion's rage is no controlled, Vendethiel did not want to risk the safety of her eagle. Knowing that Alyan will be with Radagast put a sense of ease to her mind.

The sound of heavy boots, echoed through the cavern. A sigh left the lips of the woman. The sound of these specific boots was something that she became very familiar with sine she joined the Order under her brother's command. She lifted her arms above her head, allowing one of her brother's guard member to tie it. The guards grabbed her, not even trying to be gentle. _This will be so interesting…._ Vendethiel thought as they entered the familiar corridors. The loud thuds of the guards' footsteps were dulled out by the carpets laid down. The assassins jumped to the side, letting the large group pass. Eager and curious eyes followed Vendethiel. Everyone had the same question, what will happen to Vendethiel?

 **"** **Ah. Dear sister! Welcome home! Or should I just say back?"** Dῢrion chuckled, his voice carried no humor. The guards through Vendethiel in the middle of the room and left them. The woman turned around, sitting up and leaning against the table that was set in the room. She decided it was in her best interest to just keep quiet and let him do all the talking. **"What will I do to you sister… you never seem to learn…"** He paced around the room, finally stopping in front of her. Crouching down, and lifted her chin. His dark eyes met hers. **"You are sneaky indeed my little sister. Sending away the little Rivendell scum, and Alyan. I am impressed indeed…. however you are one of the best in the order. Elrond had taught you well."**

 **"** **You do not speak of them anymore. You are a disgrace of your kind."** Vendethiel seethed, biting her tongue. Her plan of not angering her brother further did not work out so far. His expression was enraged, a darkness appeared in his eyes. A loud smack sounded, as his hand slapped her face. Vendethiel's cheek burned, where he had hit her. To say that she was shocked was an understatement. **"You will get 50 whips for your mistake. 50 for Arya and another 50 for the Eagle… you will learn not to disobey me little sister… and the Order will have an example of what not to follow."**

Vendethiel bit her cheeks, trying to force her tears from spilling over. Dῢrion called for the guards and gave them the orders. She refused to show weakness in front of her brother. She knew he would merely find joy in her suffering. The guards picked her up, pulling her to the lower levels. That is where a common area could be found. Vendethiel heard the horns of the order sounding. _Fuck._ She thought to herself, clenching her eyes shut in an attempt to shut out the thoughts of the suffering that she was about to face.

By the time they reached the lower levels, all members of the Order were gathered around, waiting curiously as to why they were summoned. Seeing Vendethiel being dragged in, realization spread across their faces. Dῢrion followed the guards.

 **"** **Today! You shall see why you do not disobey me!"** he bellowed, his voice echoing back from the cavern walls. He gripped the whip from his sash and smacked it in the air. The blood froze in Vendethiel's veins. A guard led Vendethiel to the wooden post in the middle of the cavern, and fastened her bound hands to the top. He proceeded to cut her uniform of, exposing her upper half for the entire order. _Fuck,_ was the only thing going through Vendethiel's mind as she prepared herself for what was to come. She understood that the humiliation she felt is only temporary, as soon the pain will be unbearable. _I will not show pain._ She thought to herself, wincing at the sound of the whip behind her. She tensed her muscles and waited for the first hit. Dῢrion raised his hand and made the first hit, not holding back. His eyebrows raised, as Vendethiel's body tensed and winced, but she did not give out a sound. This enraged Dῢrion more.

The whipping was unbearable. After the twentieth hit, Vendethiel lost count, slipping in and out of consciousness. She recalled her brother screaming in frustration, putting all his fury into the hits. She felt the warm blood stream down her back, soaking her trousers. She felt her arms straining as her legs gave out. She did not remember being carried back to her quarters, she awoke to the jolt of pain that cursed through her body as they tossed her in on her back.

"Fuck." Vendethiel hissed, turning on her side and feeling glad to be in her room. "Fuck…"


	5. Chapter 5 - The Key

By the end of this the story starts to line up with the hobbit :)  
it will not directly follow the story line, as Vendethiel still has some issues to settle with her keep :)  
Please review! I really want to know your thoughts!

 **Assassin's Keep.**

Vendethiel clenched her teeth together, grinding her teeth, as she lowered her body into the warm bath. As the water hit her scar riddled back, pain seared through her body. She focused on trying to avoid fainting and clean the wounds as best she could. Doubts filled her mind if bathing will ever be a relaxing ordeal. Her limbs shook as she pushed herself up from the tub, trying to steady herself by leaning her weight against the wall. With shaky hands, she proceeded to thickly smear a healing paste on the wounds, and bandage them as best she could.

The door to her sleeping quarters slammed open, her intruder did not even bother to knock. Vendethiel was far gone from feeling embarrassed of her lack of clothing. She did not care if they saw her. The pain clouded her mind from any form of embarrassment.

 **"** **Well come in please…."** Vendethiel seethed, her voice was tainted with sarcasm, anger and pain. **"What did he come up with now?!"**

 **"** **Dῢrion requires your assistance with a mission."** The Assassin apprentice said. He was a young boy still. His eyes were kept on the floor and Vendethiel could sense his unease radiating off him.

 **"** **Lovely… let me guess. He wants me to leave immediately?"**

 **"** **My Lady… he wants you to leave immediately… and from my understanding it will require you to stay away for quite some time. I have placed the parchment on your bed my Lady. "** The boy replied, trying to provide some reassurance. The boy understood that this would be the best for Vendethiel. 

**"** **I will call in Alyan… he should be here soon. Please wait for his arrives and do not let them hurt him. I will be up as quickly as I can…"** Vendethiel said. The boy bowed his head, and took his leave from the room.

 _Oh this will be so comfortable._ Vendethiel thought looking over her still bleeding back. She slowly made her way out and began the excruciating process of trying to get dressed. She decided on packing away her armor in a pack and pulled a thin cotton tunic over her head, and thin cotton trousers that fit her form tightly. She fastened her sash across her waist, placing the paper under it, deciding it will be sufficient if she reads it in Rivendell. She gave up with lacing up her boots, as her back ached more with the hunched forward posture. She proceeded with throwing on a fur lined leather coat. It was a heavy coat that reached down to her knees.

A caw was heard outside, and she felt the presence of Alyan. The eagle was in distress. Within the Order, it is not uncommon for an eagle to choose an assassin, that is of the Dark elf race, for it is only their blood that is connected to the core being of the Order. From that day forward, there is an unspoken bond between the creature and the assassin, they have the ability to share their feelings. The Eagle also devotes themselves entirely to the assassin they chose, not allowing anyone else to ride them without the consent of the other.

Alyan chose Vendethiel at a surprisingly early time, much to her brother's dismay. Alyan was the oldest of the eagles, he has seen many battles before. Dῢrion was eager to have Alyan chose him, for he was always known to serve the commander of the order. In the history of the order, this was the first time the eagle chose another.

Vendethiel limped out into the corridors and made her way to the entrance of the cavern. The closer she got to the eagle, the more she felt the distress and the more the creature felt her pain. Soon the caws of the eagle could be heard echoing through the cavern.

 **"** **Alyan!"** she called. The eagle broke free from the young Novice trying to sustain him. Vendethiel was happy to see that the boy kept his promise and attempted to keep a good distance between the others and the eagle. Alyan went to her and bowed his head deeply, allowing Vendethiel to grab onto his neck. The eagle lifted his foot also, allowing her to get on the eagle's back. **"Thank you, Alyan."** she muttered, leaning forward until her chest was resting against the eagle's neck. With a few flaps of his wing, the pair was in the air and gliding through the night.

The journey to Rivendell took them longer than usual. Alyan tried to refrain from flapping his wings, as the movements shook Vendethiel and caused her back to ache more. The eagle refrained to gliding through the sky, using the strong winds to his advantage.

The eagle landed softly, in front to the house of Elrond. The Lord of Rivendell appeared in the doorway, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Alyan bowed his head in respect, and turned slowly, allowing the Elrond to see Vendethiel, slouched over the Eagle.

" _Elledan! Elrohir!"_ he called, rushing over and gently picking up Vendethiel. His sons soon appeared in the doorway, looking confused. Seeing the state of Vendethiel, they ran over to see what they could do to help. " _Wake the healers. Gather them in her room!"_ Elrond order. At this point he realized his velvet sleeves were wet, coated in the blood still oozing from her back. " _Hurry!"_

Elrond worked with the healers throughout the night to stich the wounds up. Elledan and Elrohir assisted with holding Vendethiel down, when she began to trash around from the pain she was feeling.

" _This was no mere wounds from a whip…"_ Elledan stated, as he washed his hands. " _She would have healed from those … or the bleeding would have stopped."_

 _"_ _I doubt she will be able to provide more details about this punishment…"_ Elrond stated, looking at his blood-stained clothes. He proceeded to explain that this was a punishment from her own brother, and he feared there was some dark magic at play here. Anger flashed through all their eyes as the looked at the bandaged up back of their loved one. " _I will send for Gandalf in the morning… maybe he will be more informed with such matters…"_

The sun beamed through the window, warming the face of Vendethiel. A groan left her lips, as she rolled over in the soft bed. Cracking her eyelids open, she was glad to see the familiar surroundings of her quarters in Rivendell. She was also very glad to realize that the pain in her back has subdued substantially. Vendethiel pushed herself up from the bed and realized that Elrond was sitting in the chair beside her.

" _Ada."_ she said quietly. " _I could not go anywhere else…"_

 _"_ _It is alright my dear. I am glad you came to Rivendell, for your wounds were grave. What did he do to you?"_

Vendethiel recalled what happened when she returned to her order. Elrond watch her intently, not moving his eyes from hers. " _Was their anything different about Dῢrion?"_

" _He had a large pendant hanging from his neck. I have not seen it before."_ Vendethiel said thinking back at the humiliation of what she endured. " _It was a large black stone. Very smooth on the surface. It had a certain shine emitting from it."_

Elrond sighed, his suspicions of the involvement of dark magic being confirmed. He leaned forward, and explain everything to Vendethiel. She listened in complete shock. Even her earliest memories of Dῢrion are not exactly the brightest. He has always had something about him that just put her on edge, however she would never have imagine for him to go to the extent he did last night. The potential involvement of dark powers made it more understandable.

The pair sat in silence for a little while, pondering and digesting all the information that was said. Elrond stood up slowly, and handed her over the parchment which he laid down neatly on one of the many shelves in her room. Vendethiel took the paper from his hand and unfolded it, recognizing her brother's scrappy scrawl instantly.

" _I am to meet with the Rangers… and support their cause… report back anything that is worth noting…"_ Vendethiel smiled bitterly. " _He wished me to spy upon the rangers…"_

 _"_ _Take care with what you tell him. Your brother has turned quite… unpredictable."_ Elrond warned. " _I shall let you rest now… I will be in my study if you need me my dear."_

 _"_ _Thank you again Ada, for everything."_

Elrond smiled, leaving the room and the woman to rest.

TA 2941

Vendethiel's wounds healed eventually, leaving behind a scared back as a reminded of her brother's actions. The scars no longer burned, or bothered the elven lady with her daily movements. Her constant meditation and stretching allowed her to quicken the healing process.

She had not returned to the Assassin's Keep since that night. From time to time, she travelled with Alyan to overlook her city and the Keep, always maintaining a safe distance. Vendethiel also took on the task that was bestowed upon her, however she did not provide the entire truth, fearing her brother is on a dark path. With the aid of Elrond and Gandalf, a plan was devised to keep an eye on Dῢrion. Arya was their confidant, keeping an eye on the events of the Keep and the actions of Dῢrion.

Vendethiel was crouched upon the highest branch of a tree, staring down at the dark ground below. Her hood was pulled low over her eyes, keeping the pouring water out of her eyes. Her eyes adjusted to the distance and the unfriendly weather conditions. Her assassins' senses were heightened, seeing the aura of the individuals below. Small blue specs were visible, indicating that the people were indifferent to her. They were neither an enemy or a target.

Blinking a few times, she regained what was deemed her normal sight. Vendethiel straightened on the tree, towering over the city in front of her. She tried to memorize the streets and the routes as best she could, before she leapt down from the tree. Twisting over in air, she landed on her feet gracefully. She was heading to the Prancing Pony, to meet Gandalf. She had not seen the wizard in quite a while. He had requested her presence urgently, which always worried her.

Entering the inn, she ignored the looks received from the inn goers and found the large pointy hat, sitting in the far corner of the inn. Vendethiel smiled, walking over swiftly to her friend.

"Gandalf." She greeted sitting down in a fluid motion. "What a wonderful evening." the sarcasm was evident in her voice. The wizard looked up from his ale and dinner plate, greeting the dark elf with a smile.

"You have become pale my friend." Gandalf laughed, giving her a once over. Vendethiel laughed, indicating that she would have the same as Gandalf to the girl running around the floor of the inn.

"Indeed… I have not been in Haradwaith for a while now." Vendethiel said, looking at her hands. Her usually pale complexion has faded substantially, although she still stood out from the other elves. She looked at the wizard, leaning closer. "What is it you needed from me Gandalf?"

The wizard leaned back in his chair, taking his time to chew the bite in his mouth. Vendethiel sensed that he did not know how to approach the topic. The woman brought about a plate for Vendethiel, who took it eagerly and broke off a piece of bread and cheese.

"I am going to need your help." Gandalf confessed, breaking under the pressure of Vendethiel's stare. The woman stopped chewing and raised her eyebrows.

"You don't say?" She stated, her tone dry and sarcastic once again. Gandalf's brows furrowed.

"Have I told you that I am not a fan of your new-found humor and sarcasm? I much preferred the calm and reserved Vendethiel." He jested, taking a bite from his own bread. The elf couldn't help a chuckle pass her lips.

"Well everyone copes differently." She muttered, going silent and focusing on her food again. "What is it you need?"

"The key and map to the Lonely Mountain." Gandalf blurted out, continuing his meal as if he asked for the weekend news. Vendethiel stopped chewing and gazed at the wizard.

"You have finally lost your mind." She chuckled dryly. "You and I are both aware of the evil that dwells within the mountain Mithrandir. Or should I ask Thranduil to remind you?"

"This humor of yours…" Gandalf muttered, clearly not pleased with the elf's reaction. "I do not think that I need to explain myself to you further…"

"Indeed. And is that all that you require from me?" Vendethiel eyed Gandalf suspiciously. A mischievous glint flashed over Gandalf's eyes. In the past, the wizard always turned to Vendethiel for help, even after she finished with the task he had given her.

"You know me too well Vendethiel."

"I will have the key by next week… send word for where I should meet you." Vendethiel said, finalizing the topic and continuing with her meal.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Shire

_Sorry for the long wait, school and life got in the way. Hope you enjoy it! Please tell me what you think! :)_

 _***_

 **The Shire**

The Assassin looked up at the night sky, seeing the faint glow of Alyan as he flew off in the direction of Rivendell. After receiving the task from Gandalf, Vendethiel spent the night at the inn, trying to plan out her move, and took off into the wild by day break. _Send an elf to negotiate with the dwarves…_ Vendethiel chuckled to herself, still finding the entire situation dubious. It was not the easiest task to come up with her approach to getting the key from them. Personally, she had no issues with the dwarves, however she knew that Thranduil's actions pretty much killed her chances of a diplomatic approach. So, in the end, it wasn't a difficult decision to make. Vendethiel was going to steal the key. All was going according to plan, until a pack of filthy orcs raided the campsite of the dwarves. Vendethiel could not stay in her hiding place. The dwarves were caught off-guard and were heavily outnumbered. Vendethiel looked down at her blood-stained hands, trying to shut out the memories of the fight she was forced into.

" _Filthy creatures."_ she mumbled to herself, remembering the stench radiating from the orcs. She had to find a stream or river of some sorts, to clean the dried blood on her hands. As usual, her appearance was not very inviting and she did not want to scare of the Shire folk. It was not difficult to find the tallest tree in the forest. The assassin scaled to the top quickly, and crouched down, taking in the small town in front of her. Vendethiel could see a small stream just north from her position. _Perfect… just on the way to Bilbo's._ She thought, straightening up and stepping off the branch. She landed on the ground gracefully, and took off into a light jog. The moon was already high in the sky, indicating that she was late, and should prepare internally for the comments of a certain wizard.

It was a refreshing sensation to feel the cool water wash away the gunk from her hands. Rubbing hard against her cuticles, Vendethiel was determined to remove every drop of dried blood and dirt. Also, she was enjoying the water far too much. _Time to get moving…_ she thought to herself, shaking the water droplets of her hands. It was a pleasant evening, not too cold and not too warm.

Vendethiel has known about the existence of hobbits, however she has never come in direct contact with them through her life. They were a peaceful bunch, fairly far from all the darkness of the world so they would not require the assistance or protection that she could have given them. It did not take the elf long to reach the door. She balled her fist, and banged on the door. Her face bunched up in confusion, seeing the dwarves greet her by the door.

"Evening…." She mumbled half-heartedly, cursing the wizard and the Hobbit for that matter, for putting her in such an awkward position. The dwarves furrowed their brows together, crossed their arms over their chest and took a defiant stance. Vendethiel let out an exhausted sigh, looking at the sky, questioning if this was really all worth it. "I am here to speak with Gandalf." Without any further hesitation, Vendethiel pushed her way past the dwarves, and proceeded to find the wizard, deciding to ignore the insults that were sent her way by the two dwarves.

She navigated through the hobbit home, noting how homey the surroundings were. Everything from the walls to the furniture radiated a certain peaceful and tranquil warmth. Vendethiel rounded the corner to a large room, and found the wizard sitting in a chair, his face distraught as he blew smoke from his pipe. Surrounding him were a countless number of dwarves. Vendethiel only hope that they would give her a better greeting than the two dwarves behind her.

"Ah! Vendethiel!" Gandalf called, realizing the guest standing at the entrance of the room. "I am so glad you could make it. A little late, but I suppose you ran into some trouble. Please … join us and tell us your story!"

Vendethiel looked at the wizard confused. This was not supposed to be a quick mission. The friendliness that she was encountering was not in the plan, suggesting that the wizard was planning something. Vendethiel's brow rose, not taking her eyes of the old man.

The Assassin did not pay attention to the dwarf company that were occupying the chairs around the wizard. She did not realize the curious pairs of eyes that studied her. It was not an everyday occasion where someone could come face to face with the legendary Assassins. Ever since she entered the room, Thorin did not move his eyes from the elf. The mix of anger, curiosity and awe raged on inside, looking at the elf. He could sense there was more to this woman than meets the eye. She stood tall from the ground, her body adorned by thick fabrics in the various shades of grey and red. Even with the thick layer of fabric and armor it as still evident that the assassin standing in the hobbit room was indeed a woman. The crimson sash around her waist was covered by a weapon belt that had several small pouches hanging from it. Neither of the pouches were big enough to constrict her movements. Thorin also noted the large bracers on her arm, decorated by some intricate design he could not quite make out from his position. The assassin carried to shield, but he could make out the hilts of two swords that peaked out from below her hood. Throin allowed his eyes to study the face of the elf in front of him. She was not like the elves he had encountered in his lifetime so far. Her copper skin made her stand out from the rest of her kin, suggesting she is from a special lineage. Throin listened intently to her story of getting the key, never letting his eyes move from her face. Her features were not as sharp as that of the other elves he has encountered. Her face was still very symmetrical, but she had a more approachable sense to her. The only similarity which Thorin could highlight was the similarity of the pointy ears and long hair, even if the Assassin wore it loosely tied up by a ribbon.

"Orcs so far north?" Gandalf asked, once she came to the end of her story.

"Indeed. The Rangers have also reported more sightings… we lost a considerable number of soldiers just this past week." Vendethiel nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. She still ignored the dwarves around the room.

"We?" Gandalf asked, raising his eyebrows at the Assassin. It was strange to hear her speak of the rangers as if they were her own kind. Vendethiel's eye twitched, slightly glaring at the wizard, dismissing the topic. Gandalf decided not to pry any further. "We will get to that later… show us the key then!"

Vendethiel nodded and proceeded to retrieve the key from one of her hidden pockets. Before she could dig it out, the soft padding of footsteps caught her ear and the Hobbit appeared.

"Excuse me!" He called, stepping into the room and drawing all the attention to him. Vendethiel stared at the small figure, raising her brows and glancing at Gandalf in the hope of some clarification. This time it was Gandalf who dismissed her silent question. "I am sorry to interrupt but… you have all had dinner. Let the lady eat before you continue!" the Hobbit stated, stomping his feet slightly and placing his hands on his hips. Vendethiel looked down at the hobbit with confusion, but she could not help a smile appear on her lips. She leaned down to be eye level with the hobbit and gently placed her arm on his shoulder,

" _Bilbo Baggins, you are a true gentleman at heart!"_ Vendethiel murmured in elvish. She enjoyed the pure awe and joy that played across the face of the hobbit. " _My name is Vendethiel, and you honor me with your hospitality."_

"He wasn't this friendly to us…." One of the dwarves grumbled. Vendethiel spun on her heels and locked eyes with the rude pair that greeted her at the door. She lowered her eyes at them.

"May I remind you to respect your host Master Dwarf…" She spat. Disrespect was not something she liked. She was sure Bilbo Baggins was a good host, a confused one, but good none the less. The appetite of dwarfs was one that hobbits could not even match, so Bilbo had his work cut out for him. The dwarf mutter back a string of profanities in their native tongue, but Vendethiel decided to ignore it. She turned on her heels and followed the noise she heard from the little kitchen area, where Bilbo was bustling around trying to set up a meal for her. She took a seat and waited patiently, ignoring the slight grumble that she felt in her stomach. Vendethiel had not eaten for most of the past four days. A smile spread across her lips as she saw the stacked plate placed in front of her. It had an assortment of cheeses, meats, fruits and a large slice of bread. Bilbo also poured her a large cup of warm chamomile tea.

"Thank you Master Hobbit." Vendethiel said, starting her meal. She did not eat in the most lady like manner, but her hunger got the best of her. "Have you decided on your fate yet Master Hobbit?" Vendethiel asked quietly as her hunger eased slightly and she slowed the pace of stuffing her face with dinner.

Bilbo looked at her, his face confused and scared.

"No, my Lady." He said dropping his eyes, and tracing patterns on the table. He just met the elf, but her presence gave him a certain level of calm. _It must be the magic of elves,_ Bilbo thought not having the courage to look up and meet her gaze. It was only an hour before her arrival that he received the proposition to join the party of Thorin as a burglar.

"What are your thoughts? Maybe I can be of assistance?" Vendethiel asked after following a bite of the bread and washing it down with tea. She wanted to help the Hobbit, who was so mesmerized by her. She understood that this journey would take him out of the routine he came to call life. It would prove to be a tough decision for anyone.

"Such journeys are not for Hobbits, my Lady. Especially not Bagginses." Bilbo said. His tone was final. Vendethiel arched her brows, trying to decide if it was the fear that was driving his words. She held the cup to her lips and took a sip, not taking her eyes of the Hobbit.

"Tell me Master Hobbit…" Vendethiel began, swirling the warm liquid around in the mug, "Who says that such journeys are not for Bagginses? Master Hobbit, one of the most important things you need to learn in life is that not everything is as it seems…. Look at my people for instance. The Dark Elves of the South… thought to be legend by many races across Middle Earth. Yet here I stand. I am a woman also… yet I yield weapons better than some men, even if war is not for the fair…"

Her words made Bilbo ponder on his decision. Leaning forward, Vendethiel looked in the eyes of the Hobbit. "Hobbits have more to them, than meets the eye. I have never met your kind, but I feel it. You must break free from the norm my friend." Vendethiel placed a reassuring hand on the shoulder of Bilbo. "And do not forget… you will always have friends by your side."

"I truly cannot agree with that my Lady." Bilbo insisted, looking at her. "On such dangerous journeys, friends die. They leave or betray the right cause."

"Bilbo… the memory of all our friends live on. Here." with that, she mover her hand down to this heart and gave him a small jab. "Make your choice wisely my friend. And thank you for the meal, and your hospitality. _Good luck my friend!"_

Vendethiel rose from her chair, and made her way to Gandalf. The old wizard was leaning against the wall, watching patiently the conversation that took place between the two. Vendethiel grabbed the key from her pocket and gave it to the wizard.

"Thank you Dear." He said, quickly pocketing it. "Do you think you have convinced him?"

"This is not about convincing Mithrandir. All of us have a purpose… I was merely pointing him in the right direction." Vendethiel smiled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now… is there anything else that you require of me?"

Gandalf laughed, looking at the woman in front of him. A mischievous gleam appeared in his eyes.

"As you said… we all have a purpose. I am sure our paths will cross again sooner than you think Vendethiel."

She couldn't help the small smile tugging at her lips. Pulling the beaked-hood low over her eyes she turned on her heels and left the hobbit home. She turned east, deciding it was time to visit one of the Ranger posts in the area and ensure that everything was going according to plan, also making a mental note to remain in close proximity to the area of the company. She knew the wizard's plan would have several challenges before the end was met. A soft sigh escaped her lips, as she quickened her pace, bounding through the peaceful surrounding of the Shire.


	7. Chapter 7 - Insanity

_Hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think! It would really mean alot! :)_

***

 **Campsite – Hills of Evendim**

Vendethiel paced slowly in front of the large desk, that had maps scattered across it. Each map had small pebbles on them, indicating the last sighting of orc troops. Their numbers were growing and they were wreaking havoc across the lands. Vendethiel looked up at the night sky for the hundredth time, feeling her patience leave her.

 **"** **Where is she?!"** She muttered to herself, studying the sky. It has been agreed that Arya will meet her at sunset on the Hills. The young assassin had gathered crucial information that required discussion, however she was very late. Vendethiel closed her eyes, deciding to scan the skies with her other vision. Maybe finding the glowing spec will be a better approach. **"Finally…."** she muttered, seeing the warm glow of the eagle Arya in the distance. She blinked her eyes a few times, allowing her vision to go back to normal just in time to greet the Ranger riding up to her position.

"My Lady." The young man said from the horse. Both the ranger and the horse were exhausted. Vendethiel frowned, walking closer to them and gently petting the neck of the horse. "Another orc pack was spotted… they were making way south… towards the Last Bridge."

"What did the watchers from Angmar report?"

"None made it my lady." The Ranger sad, looking down the horse.

 **"** **Wretched orcs…"** Vendethiel spat. The Ranger looked at her confused, not being accustomed to the harsh sounding language of the Dark Elves. Vendethiel looked down at her boots, kicking the dirt around. "Send word to Rivendell… warn them of the pack. I shall leave at sunrise…"

"Will you go to the campsite of Angmar, my Lady?" The Ranger asked, sliding down his horse.

"I am not sure if it is wise to approach those lands on foot…" Vendethiel pondered, letting go of the horse and walking away from the ranger to greet Arya. "But I shall see what I can do." she called back, just in time before the powerful flaps of wings and the caw of the eagle rang through the land. Vendethiel walked up to the eagle, bowing her head slightly and fixed her eyes on Arya. The brunette elf was not in good shape. Several cuts were scattered across her arms and body. Some were still bleeding while others have already scabbed over. All the irritation Vendethiel felt for Arya being late evaporated. She hurried over, helping her friend off the eagle. Vendethiel put her fingers to her lips and whistled loudly, getting the attention of the Ranger she spoke to.

"Get the healers!" She yelled, pulling Arya's hand over her shoulder and supporting her weight. "I will be back to you Gwaihir." Vendethiel turned to the eagle, who bowed his head and laid down making himself comfortable until Vendethiel hurried off to deal with his injured master.

"Vendethiel…" Arya coughed looking at her friend. "You are becoming less lady like by the day."

"What do you mean?!" Vendethiel chuckled, helping Arya sit and stepping back allowing the healers to tend to her wounds.

"Maybe I should say less elf life… what was that whistle?" Arya said, a small smile playing on her lips. Vendethiel arched her eyebrows at the elf and decided to ignore her comment.

"Gwaihir." Vendethiel greeted, walking back to the eagle. **"Did you see anything of concern on your way here?"** The eagle blinked at her, giving a curt shake of his large head. Vendethiel sighed, **"Just like I thought…"** she petted his feathers, and motioned for him to follow her. Gwaihir was also a great eagle. In the past, Gwaihir helped keep track of the enemies' movements, however since Dῢrion has seemed to lose his mind, the great eagle opted to aid the elves. Unlike Alyan, he was not tied to the Assassins, he only helped when he deemed fit. Vendethiel led the eagle to the makeshift stables set up, not having a better place to put him. Gwaihir gave her a sort of disgusted look. **"I am sorry… you need to make best of what is available my friend."** Vendethiel laughed at the condescending look the eagle gave her. Gwaihir did not approve of that. He flapped his wings, scaring the horses and causing Vendethiel to jump back stepping into said creature's droppings. The Eagle cawed happily at the result of his actions. **"I will pluck your feathers and cook you for that you bastard!"** She threatened the eagle, not really meaning her words.

She tried to best get rid of the shit sticking to her boots on her way back to the tent where they were dealing with Arya. Her friend looked up at her, scrunching her nose up,

" _You smell like…"_

"I smell like shit I know!" Vendethiel cut her off, and crossed her arms over her chest in frustration. **"Fucking eagle."** she cursed glaring at Arya, who was fighting off the rage of laughter that was about to erupt from her.

"We will make our leave now." The healers said, trying to flee the situation and not laugh at Vendethiel.

 _"_ _What happened Arya?"_ Vendethiel questioned, not being in the mood for more practical jokes. Arya sensed the urgency in her tone and decided to be serious. " _What of my dear brother…"_

 _"_ _Your dear brother my friend has gone mad."_ Arya stated, removing her bracers and twisting her arms around. " _That pendant is driving him more into insanity than we thought. I have received reports of strange guests visiting him…"_

 _"_ _He always chose the strangest company…"_ Vendethiel shrugged, dismissing the situation. Arya chuckled, shaking her head.

" _It is not only that Vendethiel… he has been discussing matters with orc scum."_ Vendethiel whipped her head around, shock evident on her face. " _He has been behaving like one…. making a sport out of assassins fighting, only to heal them up and send them against each other again. This explains my injuries. He is ruling the Order on fear… he is not meeting his duties Vendethiel. The people of Haradwaith are covered by shadows…"_

 _"_ _So it is true… The Order has failed."_ Vendethiel mused quietly. Arya looked at her friend. Her face was distraught and hurt. Arya wasn't of the dark elf race, she couldn't see the aura of individuals, however her time with the Assassin's has made her learn about reading and feeling the emotions of people. There was a war raging on in Vendethiel. She had gotten used to her brother's behavior, she was never treated well by him. However, his insanity leading to the downfall of the Order was something she could not cope with yet. Vendethiel lived and breathed for the Order, it was the family she has never had.

" _It is never late my Lady…"_ Arya tried to reassure her troubled friend. " _Many have noticed the failures of your brother and have left the Order… many were branded. I would have left… this is not the Order I agreed with."_ Arya knew that her loyalties no longer lay with such a leader as Dῢrion. What he did to his own blood disgusted her to her core, and his new-found leadership style was not something she was a fan of. But she understood the importance her role had. Without her, they would not be aware of the shortcomings of Dῢrion. 

Vendethiel sighed, knowing that anytime someone leaves or betrays the Order they were branded. The punishment for betraying or leaving is to have a finger cut off the sign of the Order branded on their hand. This acts a constant reminder of their weakness.

" _Do we know what he is discussing with the orc scum?"_ Vendethiel asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

" _No, my Lady..."_ Arya bowed her head in disappointment. It was difficult to put up with Dῢrion's antics.

" _Well this is just extraordinary…"_ Vendethiel muttered, running a hand through her long black hair in frustration. " _Arya stay with the rangers until you have healed. On your way, back to Haradwaith, please fly over Angmar… I have a feeling something bad is stirring in the mountains. My report to brother dearest is on the desk."_

 _"_ _Where are you heading Vendethiel?"_ Arya asked picking up the sealed letter, filled with the most generic reports and some lies, to Dῢrion from the desk.

" _Scouts spotted a pack of orc heading towards Rivendell. I sent word to Lord Elrond, but I will follow them. Hopefully I will be able to catch them before they cause any substantial harm."_

 _"_ _You will go alone?!"_ Arya snapped worried.

" _I have a lot of bottled up frustration. I will take out the majority of the filth while they sleep."_ Vendethiel shrugged, not even considering the number of orcs she may have to face. Vendethiel just needed t omurder something.

" _Maybe stretch it out when you reach Rivendell… I think that is a less destructive pastime."_ Arya suggested with a small chuckle. Vendethiel allowed humorless smile, and walked off to the tent she occupied. Arya was limping after her. 

" _Is there any news of Gandalf?"_

 _"_ _I am afraid the wizard has lost his mind too Arya… or his perception of fear and stupidity is completely destroyed."_ Vendethiel laughed, tossing together her belongings into the side of the saddle bags. " _He took the company and is aiding the dwarves to reclaim their home. That is all I know."_

 _"_ _Interesting."_ Arya mused, thinking over all the dangers that they will face on their journey. " _I hope the do not meet the pack…"_

 _"_ _Exactly what I was thinking."_ Vendethiel said, closing up the saddle bags. She hauled the saddle over her shoulder and made her way to the tent near the makeshift stables. She glared at the smug looking eagle as she walked into the tent to speak with the Rangers.

"You have all met Arya. She brings news from the Order… the Order is going through some dark times. Do not trust anyone apart from myself and her… their sight has been darkened." Vendethiel began, looking at the rangers. They nodded sternly, understanding the danger that they may face. "Arya will fly over Angmar with Gwaihir once she has healed. She will report back about the lost troops. **May peace find them."** Vendethiel and Arya both bowed their heads, gently placing their palm over their hearts out of respect for the fallen ones.

"Pass on our greetings to Gilraen." The Rangers said. Vendethiel nodded and left the tent.

"Take care on the road my friend." Arya said, watching as the elf saddled up a black horse.

"I always do. Report back to me also…" Vendethiel said, jumping on the horse and riding out of the campsite. Arya stood, watching as her friend rode away.


	8. Chapter 8 - Home

**Haradwaith**

Arya let out a tired sigh, seeing the entrance of the Keep. Much to her dismay, the wounds inflicted by her opponent were healed rather quickly, speeding up the time of her departure. The journey to Angmar was also quick and solemn. All Arya and Gwaihir found were the pile of burning bodies of the rangers. Arya tried very hard to block out the images of the mutilated and charred bodies.

Gwaihir landed in a cloud of dust at the entrance of the keep. Arya slid down the eagle and walked into the Keep, allowing the novices to deal with the eagle. The elf made way to the quarters of Dῢrion, which was located on the lowest level of the keep. Previously, returning to the Keep put her in a calm state. Now, since the changes, it just made her feel anxious and uncomfortable. The vibrant carpets and lampions did not provide any more comfort. The fact Vendethiel was banished also dampened her mood. The Order in the state that it is in, is not the cause she joined many years ago.

Arya turned the corner and was walking down the corridor leading to the Dῢrion's room. Arya lifted her hand, knocking on the shabby door.

"Enter." Dῢrion barked from the other side. Arya took a deep breath, to calm her nerves and stepped through the door, into the commander's den. It was one of the largest caves that was altered to fit the needs of the reigning Commander. With Dῢrion put in charge, the large room was a mess. The books shelves that were carved into the stone lined the far corner of the room, with the books stacked collecting dust, not having any use with the Commander. The large bed was a mess, and Arya suppressed a shudder, thinking about all the women that the Commander bedded, trying to ignore whether it was to their consent or not. A pile of dirty clothes lay at the foot of the bed in a messy pile. Dῢrion was not a fan of allowing the maids into the room on a regular basis. They had access one Sundays only, and only in the presence of Megildur, his second in command. She stood up straight, lacing her fingers behind her back. Dῢrion looked over his shoulder, observing his visitor. Arya kept a straight face looking down at the individual she was forced to call her leader.

" _Commander. I brought news from Vendethiel."_ Arya retrieved the letter and stepped forward placing it on his cluttered desk. Dῢrion was fidgeting with the pendant hanging from his neck, as he picked up the letter and scanned it over. Arya bit the inside of her cheeks, trying to remain neutral with her looks. Dῢrion was never someone she looked up to. In Arya's opinion, he was a filthy pig. His room was dirty, old remains of food and dirty dishes were scattered across every visible surface of the desk.

" _Curious…"_ Dῢrion muttered, a small smile playing on his lips. Arya shifted her position, trying to keep a straight face. " _And you saw this too?"_

 _"_ _There was not much to see Commander."_ Arya said, not understanding the question. Arya was not the best at lying, however these few months have allowed her skills to be sharpened.

" _I hope my sneaky sister is not playing any tricks on me…"_ Dῢrion shrugged, crumbling the letter and tossing it into one of the many piles on the floor. Arya blinked, trying not to sound too keen on denying the matter.

" _She would never do such a thing Commander."_ Arya was proud to hear her voice sounding cool and collected. Dῢrion nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking at the floor for a brief moment. Arya stood in her spot, waiting for him to give an order of what she must do next.

Dῢrion had doubts of the authenticity of the reports his sister was sending him, however he liked to believe that the fear he was ruling with would not allow for such behavior. Until he had sound proof, he refused to act upon is suspicions. The commander looked at Arya in front of him, and raked his eyes over her body. The elf was not his type, she was too pale and did not have the curves that he enjoyed so much on a woman. Her face however was like that of an angels. Unlike the women of Haradwaith, or of his kind, Arya had very sharp features. Her pale skin always seemed to be glowing, the long chestnut colored hair of the elf was also silky and braided in a neat manner. Dῢrion bit down on his lips as his eyes lingered at Arya's cleavage. An idea popped into his mind, and he was going to act upon it.

" _So… she isn't lying to me you say?"_ he stepped closer to her, lifting his hand and tracing a finger along her jaw. " _What will you do to guarantee it?"_ Arya bit down on her tongue hard, trying to stop from gagging. Her skin crawled from his touch. With all her might, she focused on keeping a straight face. Dῢrion was enjoying this situation. He liked to feel in control.

 _"_ _She is not lying."_ Arya replied, but her voice betrayed her by cracking. Dῢrion laughed, grabbing back of her neck roughly, and firmly kissing her on the lips. Arya kept her lips firmly shut, and tried very hard to understand what is going on. He has never show interest in her previously, and she was grateful for that. From the rumors, she's heard he was not the kindest person or lover for that matter. The number of whores she saw leave the Keep bleeding and requiring medical attention were too much to count. It has always disgusted her.

 _"_ _Well my dear Arya from Rivendell… you will do as I wish… you will please me in many ways… or it will be my sister that will suffer."_ D _ῢ_ rion whispered in Arya's ear, his hot breath making her stomach churn in disgust. " _And if you don't… I will kill her in front of your eyes. And then I will kill you. You know I keep my word… you know I will do it."_ He brought her face back, forcing her to look at him. Arya shivered, trying to keep back her tears. For the first time since her time in the order, she truly felt terrified from the Commander. Dῢrion smiled, knowing that he finally managed to break the biggest confident of his sister. He could see the fear in her eyes. " _Good."_ Dῢrion smiled, proceeding with slowly unfastening the many belts that Arya had on, fully enjoying her frozen stature. **"I will really enjoy this…"** he muttered to himself, as he slipped garment after garment of the elves body. Soon she was standing in front of him fully exposed, scared to move, and scared to scream. It was just like Dῢrion wanted…

Vendethiel blinked, pulling her hood low over her eyes. It was coming around noon and the sun was at its highest, shining down brightly. She has been riding for a few days, and she was nearing the entrance to Rivendell. Her excitement was growing as she has not seen Lord Elrond or the twins for a while now. Also, she was excited to see the trees again. The plains were starting to get on her nerve, and she couldn't get a good night's sleep on such open terrain. The poor horse she got from the rangers was also tired, and was in much need of some rest.

" _Almost there my friend, we will soon be there."_ She muttered leaning forward and patting the horse, muttering some words of encouragement. Vendethiel did not come in contact with the orc pack. The rangers have taught her how to track, however her skills were not that refined. As an Assassin, she preferred to trail the victims, pursuing them for a short distance and killing them from an unseen spot. Tracking was too tedious.

Her mind was pondering about such tedious matters, when a howl ripped through the quiet terrain. The horse stopped suddenly, fearing of what was to come. She pressed her heels together, urging the horse into a gallop. From the top of the hill she got a good oversight of the valley below. **"Filthy scum…"** Vendethiel spat, seeing the orc pack. They were warg riders and they were mid chase. She leaned forward, and sped down the hill, pursuing the nasty creatures. As she got close to the pack, she still had the advantage of being hidden, as the pack was focused on chasing their target. Vendethiel grabbed her small hunting knives, pulling herself into a standing position on the saddle of the horse. She took aim, and sent the dagger flying into the neck of one of the orc riders. The orc stumbled of the warg. Vendethiel took her chance and urged the horse beside the warg, giving her the chance to leap over and mount the large wolf. She smacked the hind of the horse, sending him in the other direction, away from the battle. The Warg was not happy of his new occupant, but Vendthiel pulled on his reins, and gained control of the creature. It was only at this point she saw who they were chasing.

"Radagast?!" She yelled, seeing the hare driven sled that the brown wizard was on. He looked back, replicating the shock on Vendethiel's face,

"THE COMPANY!" Radagst yelled. Vendethiel's eyes widened. She looked around, seeing a warg rider breaking of from the pack and approaching an outcropping of rocks. Vendethiel pulled the warg around, changing her direction. Nearing the warg, she whistled, making the orc turn back and see her approach. She jumped from the warg, knocking the other rider off with driving her hidden blades into his neck. She landed with a loud thud over the side of the outcropping.

"THORIN NO!" the voice of Gandalf could be heard. Vendethiel looked up seeing Thorin's sword in the air. He had mistaken her for the orc, and wanted to end her. Thorin was the one with a shocked looked on his face now. Vendethiel straightened up, looking at the company of dwarves in front of her.

" _Mithrandir… you are in danger."_ Vendethiel scolded. The wizard gave her a judging look but decided with not starting an argument. " _You must get to my father's, they know Radagast was a distraction."_

"What is she doing here?! And she can fight?!" One of the dwarves called, but he was ignored.

" _Can you give you buy us some time?"_ Gandalf asked, stepping forward. Vendethiel drew her sword and rushed back over to the warg.

"I will hold them off. You must hurry!" Vendethiel said, throwing them one last look before riding off to meet the rest of the pack.

"You can't let her go alone!" another dwarf called. Vendethiel was not sure if his statement was out of worry or out of mistrust towards a woman being able to fight.

Vendethiel threw her last hunting knife and killed an orc. Her presence was known now, and the entire pack turned on her. She urged the warg forward, meeting the fastest rider first. He was a fast rider, but not a very experienced fighter. Vendethiel disarmed him and cut his head off. An arrow flew past her head, hitting the next orc right between the eyes. She whipped her head around, seeing one of the dwarves standing on a rock, ready to release another arrow.

"Run!" Vendethiel screamed, worrying about the wellbeing of the company. Another arrow flew past her head. She was preoccupied with the dwarf, and the next orc took it as an advantage. He slashed her arm, causing her to scream out in pain. Vendethiel looked down at the deep gash, and ruined clothes. Adrenaline started flowing through her veins. All her pain and issues gathered in her mind, as she let her anger out, slicing at the orcs. She jumped of the warg, and continued the battle on foot, cutting down wargs and their riders. Allowing a quick glance back, she saw the dwarf had retreated. _Hopefully to join the others…_ Vendethiel though to herself, retreating as the wargs circled her.

An elvish horn sounded. Vendethiel smiled, seeing the familiar riders appear. They cut down some wargs, while the others took off running. Seething her sword, she ripped a part of her crimson sash and tied it around her deep cut.

" _My dear, when will you ever learn to not turn your back on the enemy?"_ Lord Elrond said, riding up the elf. " _Your horse found us rather quickly… we rode out to ensure everything was okay."_

 _"_ _Thank you, Ada." Vendethiel bowed her head._ Lord Elrond smiled, looking down with a sense of pride at the woman. He held his hand out for her, which she accepted and pulled herself on behind him. She put her arms around his waist to steady herself as they rode back to Rivendell. " _Good to be home."_ she smiled, knowing that soon she will be in her home, indulging in a feast and sleeping in a warm and cozy bed.


	9. Chapter 9 - Last Homely House

_I hope you all enjoy this!  
Please tell me what you think so far! :)_

 _***_

 **Rivendell**

Vendethiel closed her eyes and took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the fresh air. Even the air in Rivendell has a sense of calm to it. The scent of the water, the flowers and the grass soothed her soul. She opened her eyes, hearing the horns sound, announcing the return of the Lord of Rivendell. Vendethiel could not help a smile play on her lips as Lord Elrond led his horse to circle the Company. _He is enjoying this…_ she thought to herself. At the sight of the armed elves, the dwarves bunch into a tight circle, raising their weapons. A few shocked faces could be seen amongst the company as they recognized the figure of Vendethiel behind Elrond. Eventually, Lord Elrond pulled the reins of his horse, and got off. He offered his hand to Vendethiel, who took it gratefully. The two elves separated themselves from the others and approached Gandalf. Seeing Elrond, Gandalf bowed deeply.

"Gandalf." Elrond smiles, walking closer to his friend. Vendethiel stood back slightly, and clutched her bleeding arm. Elrond and Gandalf exchanged a hug. The wizard steps forward, also pulling Vendethiel into an embrace.

" _Thank you for your assistance, Vendethiel."_ Gandalf smiled. Elrond turned to the company and addresses Thorin. His brash response did not go well with Vendethiel. The fact the dwarves considered Lord Elrond's greeting as an insult angered her even further.

"May I remind you that without the aid of Lord Elrond and myself for that matter, some of you may not have made it this far!" Vendethiel couldn't help but raise her voice a little. "Now… you may recall my opinion about _manners_ … please be polite… and accept the FOOD my father is offering you in the last Homely House east of the seas!" Her words came out much more like an order than a warning. The dwarves quickly discussed amongst themselves the words of Vendethiel and turned back to face her.

"Ah well, in that case, lead on." One of them said. Vendethiel lowered her eyes at the dwarves and turned to Lindir. The elf nodded, stepping forward to lead the travelers to the guest wing. Vendethiel watched as the dwarves marched behind Lindir, shaking her head.

" _You are not going to be the elf to rebuild the friendship amongst our kind and theirs."_ Elrond smiled, placing his hand on her back and leading her towards his study. Vendethiel shrugged her shoulders.

" _I do not have any issue with their kind Ada… I just can't fathom the level of rudeness that come along with them! That poor hobbit… imagine how he must feel travelling with them!"_ Vendethiel muttered. Elrond made her sit in the chair beside his desk and proceeded with gathering the things to tend to her wound. Vendethiel ripped the sleeve off and placed her arm on the desk allowing Elrond to examine it.

" _What do you know of the journey of Gandalf my dear?"_ Elrond asked, not taking his eyes of the injury. The elf Lord already had his suspicions, but before addressing Gandalf he wished to get as much information as possible from Vendethiel. He began to clean the deep wound.

" _Nothing. I had to get him a certain key… I believe they are attempting to reclaim the mountain…"_ Vendethiel hissed as she felt the liquid from the cloth sting her skin. It was very unpleasant. Lord Elrond furrowed his eyebrows, quickly finishing the stitching.

" _That is worrying indeed."_ Elrond sighed, walking over to a water basin and washing his hands. " _There will be a feast tonight, celebrating your return. I will invite the others, maybe Gandalf will be more open about his plans."_

 _"_ _I have my doubts concerning the wizard revealing his plans Ada."_ Vendethiel laughed, standing up and walking towards the door. " _You shouldn't have organized a feast, but thank you none the less."_ Vendethiel bowed her head. Elrond smiled at her.

" _I have had the maids set up your room. There should be a warm bath ready. Clean up and we shall meet at the halls."_ Elrond dismissed her. Vendethiel nodded once and walked over to her room.

Indeed, the room was cleaned and there was a bath waiting for her. Vendethiel could not help a genuine smile spread across her lips. She stripped out of her garments and quickly got into the tub, letting the warm water sooth her tired limbs. She enjoyed the long bath, allowing the sweet scent to overpower her senses. Before her skin would merge into prunes, she pushed herself out of the tub and quickly patted her skin dry.

 ** _"_** **This is going to look disgusting…"** She grumbled to herself examining the big cut running down her arm. Her body was already covered in cuts and different type of healed wounds, but that did not mean she enjoyed getting another one. The life she chose rendered it impossible to have beautiful skin, even if her kind had a higher healing factor. Vendethiel donned a scarlet dress, enjoying the feeling of having a dress on. The dress was form fitting, with a deep neckline and long sleeves that flared out at the ends. An intricate design was sewn into the sleeves, the golden color shining beautifully when the light hit it. Vendethiel let her long hair loose, allowing it to dry and flow as it pleased. Taking one last look at her reflection, she turned on her heels and walked out of her room to find Gilraen. She wanted to inform the woman about the wellbeing of her people, and she also enjoyed her company.

It was not difficult to find Gilraen. The woman was sitting on one of the benches overlooking the shards of Narsil. Vendethiel approached her quietly, but soon her presence was known to her. Gilraen turned, a large smile spread over her lips seeing Vendethiel. She stood up quickly and hugged the woman. Vendethiel was taken aback by the friendly gesture, only being used to having physical contact with her family or people she had known for centuries. She was slowly coming to trust Gilraen but she did not expect such excitement from the woman. Awkwardly, Vendethiel lifted her arms and patted her shoulders.

"Vendethiel! I am so glad you are back! How are the others? Is everyone alright?" Gilraen called, pulling at the hands of Vendethiel, making her sit on the bench beside her. Vendethiel began to recount all the journeys she has had. She told her the death of the rangers spying near Angmar. "Oh dear… that is horrible…" Gilraen had a solemn look on her face, as she interpreted everything that Vendethiel had told her.

The two women met for the first time when Gilraen was escorted to Rivendell. Vendethiel was a part of her escort. Initially, Vendethiel kept her distance from Gilraen, only talking to her about important matters. Overtime, during each of Vendethiel visits to Rivendell Gilraen spent more time with her, at first discussing the wellbeing of the rangers and the Dunedain, but their conversations soon became more relaxed. Vendethiel revealed more information about her life and the Order. They became friends, but Vendethiel still had some boundaries as she was not someone that could build friendships that quick. It took Gandalf years to achieve the humorous banter that is now a usual thing between them.

"How is your son my Lady?" Vendethiel asked, changing the topic to something more lighthearted.

"Estel is fine. He is playing around here somewhere, if you wish to meet him." Gilraen smiled. Vendethiel nodded her head and stood, following Gilraen out of the hall. She enjoyed spending time with children, their careless nature always amusing her. Vendethiel met Estel on a few occasions. Every time Vendethiel played a game of hide and seek with the young boy. For a while she allowed herself to just be careless. The time spent with Estel also brought back memories of the time she used to spend with Eledan, Elrohir and even Arwen when they were young.

Gilraen led the way to a clearing. There was a small pond on the far end, where a young boy of around ten was playing in the water. The small boy looked up, seeing the two women approaching. He saw Vendethiel behind his mother and stood up, rushing to her. He tossed her arms around Vendethiel's legs, causing the elf to laugh. She leaned down, embracing the child.

"Oh Estel! You got Vendethiel's dress dirty!" Gilraen scolded halfheartedly as she looked at the muddy hand prints left on the crimson velvel dress.

"Oh, it is quite alright Gilraen!" Vendethiel laughed, straightening up and not paying much attention to the mess her dress was is in.

"I am sorry my Lady!" The boy chuckled, not an ounce of regret could be seen in his words. Vendethiel laughed again at the innocence. "Can you teach me sword fighting again?" He asked, excitement evident in his voice. Vendethiel's face turned to shock now. His mother was not aware of Vendethiel teaching the boy. Estel's face also dawned with realization, and looked at his mother.

"Let's pretend I didn't hear that." Gilraen said, smiling and walking away. "I know you won't let harm come to him." she chuckled placing a hand on Vendethiel's shoulder reassuringly and walking over to a bench. Vendethiel laughed, leaning down and high fiving the small boy's hand.

"Well that is settled then!" Vendethiel said. "What do you say to showing your mother your skills?" Estel nodded happily and clapped his hand together in excitement. "Go on! Find some sticks then!" Vendethiel laughed, sending the boy on his way. Estel ran off to the nearby bushes in an attempt to find some sticks. Vendethiel walked to Gilraen, waiting for the boy there.

"I honestly hope you don't mind Gilraen. I was not trying to disrespect your wishes." Vendethiel bowed her head in shame. Gilraen only laughed at her apology.

"Oh, none sense! I never said any restrictions about such activities. I am happy you train him on your visits! He will grow up to be a fine warrior under your brother's and Elrond's watch either way." Gilraen laughed. Vendethiel nodded her head. It was true, Estel will be trained by her brothers and Elron himself. He will be a fine warrior when he comes of age.

Estel bounded back to the two women, carrying a bunch of sticks in his hand. Vendethiel smiled, picking out to of the largest ones and helping Estel chose one good for his size. The moved into the center of the field and began the playful sparing session.

"Winner gets to hide first!" Estel laughed, putting his all into the fight. Vendethiel couldn't help nbut return the chuckle and played along a bit more. She dropped her stick faking the biggest injury from Estel's blow. The poor boy stood in shock, worried he actually inflicted pain on the elf. Vendethiel started shaking from trying to keep her laughter in.

" _Don't let her fool you Estel!"_ Vendethiel heard Elrond's voice. She let out her laughter at this point, causing Estel to drop his stick and put his hands on his hips, donning a very frustrated look. Vendethiel stood up, wiping the tears away from her eyes and tried to stop her hysterical laughter. Her behavior even shocked her, she could not remember the last time she laughed this hard.

" _Come on Estel! Go hide!"_ She addressed the child. This seemed to have lighten his mood and he dashed off towards the main building. Elrond walked beside Vendethiel and watched Estel run off.

" _It is good to see you laughing again my dear."_ Elrond smiled. Vendethiel nodded, finally calming herself.

" _It reminds me of the old days Ada. I miss this. I miss my family… and by that, I mean you, not my brother. This truly is the last Homely place."_ Vendethiel said looking at her father figure. It was a long time since she let her emotions out this much, but she was glad she did. 


	10. Chapter 10- Return Home

_Hello! Here is the next chapter! It is a bit longer, but I decided to keep everything in it. Hope you all enjoy it! Please review, it would be nice to know what you guys think! :) Constructive criticism is always welcome!_

 _***_

 **Haradwaith**

Arya blinked, regaining her consciousness. She looked around, still disorientated. It took her a couple of minutes for her to recognize the place as Dῢrion's room. Remembering he commander, Arya lurched forward, throwing up on the floor. Her head was spinning, as the memories flooded back to her mind. Dῢrion forced himself on her, raping her numerous times. At first, she resisted, trying with all her might to overpower him. He enjoyed the resistance, smiling every time she landed a punch over his jaw or every time she clawed his cheek, drawing blood even. Her resistance was not long lived, she turned numb, shutting out the outside world, allowing Dῢrion to do as he pleased with her limp body. He was angered by this, punching her several times, eventually knocking her out. Arya did not dare to think of what else he did to her body when she was knocked out. She just registered the soreness from between her legs, and did not dear look down at her naked form.

Both her hands and feet were bound. The shackles dug deep into her skin, causing a bloody mess. Dῢrion was nowhere to be found. She felt that Gwaihir was also in distress, locked away in the cages at the bottom of the keep. Her pain was unbearable. Tears were streaming down her face, as she attempted to break her bounds, digging the shackles deeper into her skin.

" _Such a beauty!"_ Dῢrion barked from the doorway. Arya jumped in fright, pulling up her legs trying to cover up her body. The Commander was an evil man, but he had one of the best skills in the Order. His presence emerging in the room skipped Arya's knowledge. Dῢrion laughed at her, shaking his head. " _My Dear, I have seen you more exposed than that!"_

"Do not speak the language of my people, you filth!" Arya spat, switching to the common tongue. Her words came out weaker than she intended them to, but she refused to have him express himself in her beautiful language. Tears were still streaming down her face, something that also took away from the strength of her words. Her words only caused him to laugh louder, almost turning into hysterics.

"You are no one! You would not even be here if it were not for my sister! This is all her fault you know?" Dῢrion circled Arya's position. "If you were not shown the way of the Order by her you would not be here." He received a glare from Arya. She was weak, and disorientated, but she knew when they wanted to trick her, or when they wanted to manipulate her. Dῢrion was a skilled assassin, but he was not very good with his words.

"You will not destroy her reputation any further…" She seethed, tugging her arms again.

"What are you going to do about it?" Dῢrion asked, his mood switching suddenly. He glared at her, his eyes radiating hate and anger. Arya watched in fear as a certain darkness overtook his eyes. The darkness that surrounded him sickened Arya even further. "Are you going to run to my sister? Is she going to save you again? Where is she?" Dῢrion grabbed Arya's chin, pulling her face inches from his. He felt in charge again, his mood switching into the hysterical laughter he was showing a few moments ago. "My sister is no one. She is weak. Do you honestly think she will come?"

"Yes." Arya stated simply. Her simple answer earned her another punch. She saw stars, as she tried to focus on Dῢrion again. "She will overtake you… she will become the rightful leader of this Order. You are no one… a shallow human, a disgrace to this race!" Arya mumbled, spitting blood from her mouth and allowing herself a cocky smirk. The last thing she remembered was receiving strong kick to the face, slipping back into unconsciousness again.

 **Rivendell**

Vendethiel tugged on her travel gear which consisted of a tunic like white shirt, with a doubled layered robe on top for the warmth that is required for flying. The robes were connected to the beaked hood. Vendethiel pulled on her sash and the belt, which held all her hunting knives and little trinkets and explosives. Hopping on one leg, she pulled on her boots, deciding to hide some knives there too.

The words of Gladriel still rang through her head. She understood absolutely nothing, but Arya was in danger. Feeling responsible for the wellbeing of the elf, of her first novice, she threw together a travel pack hastily and bounded out of her room to the front garden. Alyan was already waiting for her, already agitated and eager to leave. The eagle's wings were raised to the sky, as he cawed at Vendethiel to hurry.

 **"** **We are going home my friend…"** Vendethiel called, leaping onto the back of the eagle. He wasted no time, before kicking off the ground with his strong legs and flying off in the direction of Haradwaith. Vendethiel never remembered Alyan flying this fast. It was as if he felt the danger that was brewing in the deep caves of the Order. He felt the danger that his kin were also in.

The journey was far from comfortable, the rapid wing flaps caused Vendethiel to have to hold on with all her might as the eagle's muscles rippled under her. She ignored the numbing in her legs and kept her eyes fixed on the skies and ground ahead. The last thing they needed was interruptions.

Eventually, the pair made it to Haradwaith just before sunrise, without having to face any complications. **"Stay here. Be cautious."** Vendethiel ordered. The long trip allowed her to devise a plan of how to approach the Keep. Eventually, she decided to sneak into the Keep, garnering as little attention from the other assassins. It was still early, most of the Assassins would still be asleep and she had confidence that she could outsmart the guards, or kill them if they stood in her way. Her goal was to get to Arya's quarters first, which was on one of the top levels of the complex cave system. Luck was on Vendethiel's side, and she got to the room quickly, not meeting anyone on the way.

 **"** **Fuck…."** Vendethiel grumbled, as she scouted the empty room. She put her hands on her head, knowing where she had to check next. Dῢrion's quarters was at the bottom of the cave, probably very highly guarded. Vendethiel devised yet another plan of action. Worry was starting to creep up on her, as she felt nervous. She knew in such situations it was crucial for her to calm her nerves, because the success of the mission is at risk. In the past, she was agitated about Dῢrion's behavior and it led her to act out not the best plan, it almost cost her life. It was because of this she took up meditation and stretching.

 _Find a guard, kill him, take his clothes._ She thought to herself, leaving the room. _Not kill… too much blood. Ruined robes._ Vendethiel corrected, trying to calm her racing thoughts. Her plan was already ten steps ahead. Staying to the shadows, she found the first guard that was alone. Clamping her hands over his chin, she pulled with great strength, hearing the satisfying crack. _Kill him it is…_ Vendethiel thought, dragging the body to a secluded chamber. She ripped off the garments and pulled it over her own robes, not wanting to waste time with changing.

Vendethiel took a deep breath, slowing her movements, trying to seem as casual as possible and not give away her identity. Soon she got to the door of her brother's room, having past a dozen guards who were completely and utterly oblivious to her presence. The door was guarded by two sleepy guards. _Horrible security…_ Vendethiel thought, slowly approaching the guards. She had high doubts if they even noticed her presence yet, even though she was standing a few feet from them. Once she was in arm's length, Vendethiel pushed her blades through the neck of the two guards, killing them instantly. She steadied their body against the wall, trying to make it seem as normal as possible.

 **"** **Fuck it…."** Vendethiel grumbled, giving up with her weak attempts, leaving the two limp bodies of the guards against the wall. One of the bodies began to slide down slowly, leaving a trail of blood behind on the wall.

She opened the door, scanning the room with her eyes quickly. What greeted her, was nothing that came close to what she expected. She was expecting a bloody mess, a body scattered with scars, but in all her theories she thought that it was only physical abuse. Instead, the stark-naked form of Arya was what she saw, tied to the pillar in the room. Vendethiel dropped to her knees, covering her mouth in complete and utter shock. It took her moments before she could move. Grabbing a small cup, she filled it with water and splashed it in Arya's face. She began to gently slap her cheeks. **"Please wake up Arya."** She whispered. Arya stirred, opening her eyes slightly. **"It is me Arya… come on, come around!"** Vendethiel encouraged. Arya stared into the eyes of her friend and shivered. The eyes of the siblings were the same. She let out a scream. Vendethiel clasped her hand over her mouth, trying to quieten her panic, and not to raise any alarms with the guards. _"Arya! It is me, Vendethiel! I am not here to hurt you mellon!"_ Vendethiel hushed, a look of worry evident on her face. Arya focused in on her face, letting out a sigh. The sound of her people calmed her, knowing that Dῢrion would not use the language. Vendethiel looked down at her body. It was beaten, covered in bruises and dried blood. She saw blood between her legs too. Vendethiel's skin began to crawl as she began to understand the situation. She still had some hope that her brother would not get to such a low level. He was still from the dark elf race, a noble kind. He was raised by the lord of Rivendell, he knew better than to get to this level…

" _Vendethiel… I am so glad you are here."_ Arya mumbled quietly. Her lip was so swollen, she could barely talk. Vendethiel's face was still in shock and confusion. " _I swear I am never going to comment on your looks again..."_ Arya jested. Vendethiel shook her head, letting out an exasperated chuckle.

" _This is no time for jokes, my friend. I will clean you up… tell me as much as you can, what happened? Who did this?"_ Vendethiel questioned, dampening a cloth and wiping away the dried blood from the bruised body of her friend. Vendethiel had managed to convince herself that Dῢrion was still a noble man. Arya hissed and looked at her friend, as she felt the pain from the cloth rubbing over her skin.

"Your brother did this to me." She whispered ashamed, tears once again streaming down her face. Vendethiel's hand stopped in midair. She blinked trying to comprehend this piece of information, that just brought her perceptions crashing down. Deep down, Vendethiel knew that her brother was evil, but she still had a fool's hope that he would not do something this reckless. To do such an act, that the Order was set out to stop was too much, especially against a member of the Order. Vendethiel's hand started shaking, as the angered pursed through her body. She looked at Arya, her eyes becoming dark. Arya had never seen her friend like this, the anger that was radiating from her. The resemblance between her and Dῢrion was sickening. Arya could sense that Vendethiel was going through some inner turmoil, a mix of anger, rage and embarrassment.

 **"** **I will fucking kill him."** Vendethiel seethed, continuing to clean up Arya. "I will fucking kill him. He will not do this shit anymore." Arya furrowed her brows, looking in confusion at Vendethiel as she switched to the common tongue. Vendethiel was raging, and she could not keep her temper under control. She hurled the small basin against the wall, shattering the wooden material.

Vendethiel helped Arya up, continuing to rant about killing her brother. She took of the robes that was confiscated from the guard she had killed and pulled it over Arya. "Can you walk?" Vendethiel asked, cutting the shackles with her blades. Arya stood, pulling the robes close to her body, ignoring the pain that surged through her body. Arya nodded her head slowly. "Do you know where Dῢrion is?"

"No." Arya muttered. Vendethiel nodded, turning on her heels and pacing. Arya knew this was a sign that she was thinking. She watched the shaking hands of Vendethiel, and tried to remain calm for both their sakes. She was worried the woman would do something brash that may result in her being killed.

"Okay… we will let lose the eagles. That should send a message…" Vendethiel muttered. She quickly found a piece of parchment paper and a quill and scribbled out another message for her brother. With a hunting knife, she slammed it to the cave wall, next to the indentation the wooden bowl caused.

 **You will pay for your mistakes brother dearest…**

" _If you cannot continue, please tell me."_ Vendethiel said, taking Arya's arm over her shoulder and quickly leaving the room. They made their way down the corridor to the cages. Before entering through the door, Vendethiel let go of Arya, and kicked down the door. Her rage was fueling her as she fought her way through the assassins. She killed anyone that came her way. Arya slowly limped after her, not drawing any attention to herself. She looked around in disbelief at the limp bodies of the Order. Arya has never seen such destruction by one person. She could not bring herself to be angry at the woman… she understood where her actions were coming from. Vendethiel soon cleared the way to the cages. All the Eagles were enclosed, without any water or food.

This was too much for Vendethiel to bare. When she saw the figure of Gwaihir, she fell to her knees and let out an aggravated scream. The eagles looked up, laying their eyes on Vendethiel. They flapped their strong wings, rattling the cages as Vendethiel began to cut through the locks.

 **"** **Alyan is outside! Join your brother! Fly!"** Vendethiel encouraged, breaking all the locks. Gwaihir trotted to Arya, letting out a pained cry. Vendethiel joined the duo. **"Gwaihir. Take her to Alyan. Gather with others. I will join as soon as I can…"**

Vendethiel helped Arya onto the eagle and watched as they flew out. She grabbed her explosives and began running back to the surface, bracing herself for the fight that was to come. Her presence was already known, she only hoped to meet her brother, to give him what he truly deserved. Several guards tried to attack her, but many stepped out from her way, allowing her to flee, some even followed her. Vendethiel was shocked, seeing the numbers that rallied behind her. A lot of blood had to be spilt.

They reached the opening of the cave. Vendethiel stopped, seeing a familiar figure. Megildur, the assassin who was promoted to second in command instead of her… she readied herself, preparing for the fight that was to come.


	11. Chapter 11 - Life or Death

_Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! I would like to say thank you to Joy for the review! :) It really means a lot, and I am glad you are enjoying the story so far!_

 _Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think :)_

 _***_

 **Haradwaith – Assassin's Keep**

Megildur looked at Vendethiel, who stared at him defiantly. The woman's face was smeared with the blood of all the assassins she had killed during her visit to the Keep. A shiver ran down his spine, as it dawned on him that he does not want to face her. The anger was visible in her eyes, and she was set on sending a message to her brother, before physically getting him. Megildur was sent in the place of Dῢrion, who had some more urgent matters to tend to. The assassin's second in command was aware of the capabilities of the woman standing in front of him. Deep down he understood that she was meant to be the second in command, or commander even. He looked at the assassins rallying behind her, and estimated her kill count to total to around 20 assassins. He took a deep breath, and drew his blades.

"TO THE CLEARING!" Vendethiel bellowed at the assassins behind her. They did not wait for another order and took of sprinting in the direction of the clearing where the eagles and Arya were rallying. Vendethiel waited until they were well out of the range and turned her attention to Megildur. _Not Dῢrion but this should suffice…_ she thought to herself, seeing the drawn blades of her opponent. Vendethiel drew her own and took off running at Megildur. They clashed in a furry of slashes and hits, Vendethiel always having the upper hand by a small notch. Megildur felt his strength dampen, not being fueled by the rage that Vendethiel was. Soon enough, he received a kick to the knees and he collapsed. He expected no mercy from her, he closed his eyes and waited for the final blow from her. When it didn't come only did he open his eyes. Vendethiel was towering above him, breathing heavily. Megildur watched as she grabbed her hunting knife and knelt down beside him.

"You are aware that your position is not deserved?!" She barked, pinning him to the ground by his neck. He gasped for air, grabbing her wrist in order to loosen the grip. He nodded weakly, not having the ability to mutter a sentence. "I would like you to send a message… as my brother also does not deserve to be Commander. Having been born into the lineage is not enough." She seethed, tightening the grip on his neck, causing Megildur to sputter and struggle harder. Vendethiel let go, moving her hands to his wrist and cut off his ring finger, and his middle finger too, as she did not have the ability to brand it to mark his exile from the order. The man screamed out in pain. Vendethiel spat beside is head. "Tell my brother to watch his back!" were her final words before kicking his head and knocking him unconscious. With that, Vendethiel turned her back to the Keep and ran off towards the clearing, joining the others.

Around twenty individuals were gathered in the clearing, along with the dozen eagles. Alyan moved to Vendethiel's side, being glad that she was safe. "Alright!" Vendethiel called loudly, making all eyes turning to her. "I think it is safe to say that this Order is not what either of us signed up to or were born in to. It saddens me to say, but my brother has failed with keeping everything running smoothly! I will not stand aside and watch this continue… my blood is as worthy as his!" She called, getting on the back of Alyan, who cawed loudly. "I will over throw my brother! I will take over the order! I will restore it to its former glory! If you wish to join me, you will be serving the true cause!"

A cheer sounded from the crowd. Arya smiled at her friend. This was what she was meant for. No one could run the order as well as she would. Vendethiel went through all the phases of being an assassin, garnering a lot of experience. "Forget the Keep. This is no longer our home. We move for Rivendell, to the house of my Father!" She called. The assassins cheered again, mounting the eagles. The eagles had to be shared as there were enough for al. On that day, Vendethiel marked her future.

The adrenaline left Vendethiel's body, exhaustion was slowly taking over her limbs. It was during the trip back that she began to register the desertion of her brother. Immense guilt replaced the embarrassment she felt. During the entire journey back, Vendethiel's mind was marred with destructive thoughts. She began to doubt her skills to lead the order, or to be a good individual. The blood of her fellow assassins stained her robes and her hands. Who would do such a thing?

Vendethiel's hands were still shaking as the small group of assassins circled Rivendell. Alyan led the descent. As the eagles were landing, Elrond ran out of the building and watched in awe at all he eagles approaching Rivendell. Alyan landed fist and Vendethiel dashed over to the Gwaihir, helping Arya off.

" _Ada, get the healers!"_ Vendethiel yelled, to Elrond. He did not need to be told twice, and quickly set things in motion. Vendethiel laid Arya down on the wooden chaise. Giving Arya one last look, she dashed back out to the eagles. The assassins circled around the eagles, protecting them from the curious eyes of the elves of Rivendell.

"You do not have to fear here!" Vendethiel called, encouraging them to loosen the circle. "This is my other home… No evil dwells here."

" _They are truly majestic!"_ Elledan mentioned, his eyes darting from eagle to eagle. Vendethiel gave a tight-lipped smile at one of the twins. Alyan went up to the pair, nudging the shoulder of the woman.

 **"** **Yes, I know… we need to hunt, the others are very malnourished."** Vendethiel muttered. Only now did she notice that Dῢrion's eagle was not with the pack. " _Elladan, I will go find some meat for the eagles… Please set up some hay or something for them to rest on."_ With that Vendethiel went with Alyan to hunt.

Two days had passed since the Order's arrival to Rivendell. Since the Vendethiel had no rest, tirelessly trying to figure out the Order's next move. She hunted for the eagles, nourishing them back to health, visited Arya who had not woken since their arrival, and most importantly she had been strategizing the order's next move. Her thoughts were plagued with worry. Deep down, she knew that there was no chance she could keep the Order in Rivendell, for she feared of the drastic actions her brother might take against Rivendell. Lord Elrond insisted they stay, confident in the ability of his people to protect their home. Vendethiel was having none of it.

Vendethiel walked down the steps leading to the hall, where she had gathered the members of the Order. The eagles were once again fit for travel, so she decided to make her announcement regarding the future of the order. A dozen curious pairs of eyes fixed upon her, waiting in intense silence. The remaining assassins were all higher ranking, having been a part of the Order for a longer time. All of them shared the opinion of not being supportive of Dῢrion's behavior. There last hope was for Vendethiel to take over, and bring back the normal balance into the Order. The assassins knew that Vendethiel had not slept, she had been working tirelessly to figure out what to do. Even with the lack of rest, her demeanor was demanding of respect, a certain glow emitting from her skin. The rest felt it in their bones, that she was their true leader.

"The decision of the future of the Order has been made." Vendethiel's voice rang out clearly, as her eyes studied every single face. "Everyone will be split up. We are lucky enough that a weapon's specialist has also joined our ranks… we were able to devise a little trinket." Vendethiel motioned for the specialist to bring forward the crate which held the little trinkets. The man walked up beside her, opening the crate. In it, were 15 necklaces, all of different designs. The only similarity between the jewels were the small craving the sign symbolizing the assassins, the arrow head insignia. Vendethiel crossed her arms and began pacing,

"I cannot risk the Order staying here… I do not wish to bring suffering to this place. We may have already lingered here for too long." Vendethiel began. "Because of this, we will spread out. The darkness is brewing across Middle Earth, so we must leave Haradwaith for the time being. Our presence and aid is much required with the rangers. The elves of Mirkwood are also having some difficulty with spiders. Trolls have come down from the hills… I could go on and on. Our help will be appreciated. A spell was put on the necklaces. With it, you can signal to the other members of the Order. Always keep them with you. The spell will only work if you say it… but try not to lose it. If the spell is said, the jewel will begin to glow for every member. The more intense the glow, the more important the situation is. The meetings will be held in Bree, at the Prancing Pony."

Vendethiel watched as the Assassins took the jewels, fastened on an intricate silver chain. The group seemed impressed, looking at the design. Lastly, Vendethiel took the necklace and placed it over her head. The jewel hanging around her neck was of a gleaming silver metal, the shape was of a cross, with a small arrow head insignia in the center of the cross.

"What is the spell my Lady?" one of the assassins asked, as he chained the necklace around his neck. Vendethiel smiled, thinking about the meaning of the spell they came up with.

 **"** **Nothing is true. Everything is permitted."** Vendethiel uttered in her own language. To the amazement of the assassins, the jewels let of a faint glow. "I believe the Order has to go back to its roots…" The assassins bowed their heads, showing their agreement with the thoughts of their new leader.

"Where do you want us to go, my Lady?" Another one asked, straightening up. Vendethiel smiled, seeing the eagerness on their faces. She stepped down from the steps and began to separate the assassins into smaller groups of two and three, sending them to their locations. Most were going to the aid of the rangers and to the elves of Mirkwood. Some were sent as look outs to Haradwaith, and the most skilled group was sent to spy on Dῢrion.

Vendethiel stood in the gardens, watching the last of the eagles disappear in the night sky. She heard someone approach her from behind.

" _Ada."_ Vendethiel said quietly, not turning to face Elrond.

" _Gets some rest my child. Your work for now is done."_ Elrond muttered. Vendethiel nodded, tuning on her heels and slowly walking back to her quarters. To ensure that she does get some rest, Elrond walked beside her.

" _What happened at the council meeting Ada?"_ Vendethiel asked quietly, " _Just the important part please."_

 _"_ _We fear again that the darkness has returned to Middle Earth."_ Elrond muttered. " _We have had this fear, but it slowly became forgotten over the years. You have felt it too…"_

 _"_ _What of my future? Both you and the Lady of Lorien have the gift of foresight… why would you keep such a thing from me."_ Vendethiel's voice was shrouded in darkness, as she turned to face him. To say that it infuriated her that she was kept in the dark was an understatement. Elrond took a deep sigh, knowing that he could not avoid this conversation.

" _Ever since the day I took you and your brother, there was a shadow on his heart. He was older, he understood more…"_ Elrond began solemnly. " _That first year, our visions were plagued with his future. He will turn to darkness. In the vision, we saw that once he turned against the Order things will be sent in motion…"_

 _"_ _This is all about Dῢrion!"_ Vendethiel stated confused.

" _Your fate is connected to his strongly my Dear. The only person that can stop him is you…"_ Elrond went quiet for a while, just staring out into the gardens. " _It might be your last fight."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _This is not just mere evil that your brother has descended into. He is not working alone…."_ Elrond said.

The pieces all fell into places. The aggression that took over her brother. The sudden showing of the anger and darkness that was always present in his soul. His affiliation with orcs and other nasty creatures.

" _I will kill him…. if by my life or death… he will not do this to anyone."_ Vendethiel was determined. Elrond gave her a weak smile, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a reassuring squeeze. " _Why did you keep this from me?"_ her sad voice was like a dagger to the heart for Elrond.

" _I did not want you to live your life in such a way. In knowing it will come to an end in such a way… we also feared the darkness will take over your soul too. That was not a strong feeling, but we did not want to take a risk."_

 _"_ _Thank you…"_ Vendethiel bowed her head, understanding her father's decisions. She pulled him into a hug, and resided to her room, collapsing on the bed and sleep taking over her body instantly.


	12. Chapter 12 - No Mercy in Dol Guldur

**Haradwaith – Assassin's Keep**

Vendethiel sighed, looking at the piece of parchment she clutched in her hand. Since dispatching the assassins to different corners of Middle Earth, Vendethiel took it upon herself to track down her brother. This task proved to be easier said than done. Dῢrion seemed to have disappeared of the face of the earth. Every potential aid was used by Vendetiel. From eagles roaming the skies, to wolves trying to sniff out his tracks, it was truly impossible to find him.

As a last resort, Vendethiel was forced to travel back to Haradwaith and infiltrate the Keep in the hopes of finding something that may shed some light on the whereabouts of her brother. His study was clustered with many papers, but none of them were of much use. Even the piece of paper she brought with her made not much sense, as to her dismay many of them were not in the common tongue or any form of elvish.

 **"Evil bastard."** Vendethiel grumbled, getting back on Alyan. She studied the writing for a longer period of time. The eagle sprawled out, laying his large head on the sand. He had gotten used to longer periods of pauses in their journey until Vendethiel figures out where to next. At first it frustrated him, however after finding no clues himself, he understood the hesitation, so he waited patiently. Vendethiel mumbled and grumbled to herself, tapping the paper softly with her fingers slowly. It seemed like an eternity until she spoke to the eagle again. **"My dear friend… we shall fly to the woods of Mirkwood. To your old friend Radagast!"** Vendethiel said, shoving the paper under her crimson sash. She leaned to back, pulling out a dead rabbit and tossing it to the eagle, who happily chomped away at it. **"Maybe he has something more to say about the note."**

Vendethiel slid to the ground, giving the eagle some peace until he finished his meal. She let her mind wander, and ponder on the situation of the Order. So far, the jewel around her neck has not lit up, indicating the need for a meeting. She only hoped that this meant there were truly no issues. Arya remained in Rivendell, under the care of Lord Elrond. The word has spread that there were some issues with the Assassin's Order. More and more assassins left, many battered and beaten, humiliated for their departure and so-called betrayal. These assassins sought out refuge in Rivendell and took on Vendethiel as their true leader. Arya was put in charge of sorting them with tasks and sending them on their way.

Alyan finished his meal and stood up, indicating he was ready to move. Vendethiel straightened up, pulling the leather coat close to her frame and jumped on the back of the eagle taking off in the direction of Mirkwood. They kept to the east, flying over Gondor, and turning to the west over the realm of Rohan. Soon they were high above the dark trees of Mirkwood. Alyan knew the way to Ragadast's hut. He visited the wizard several times, enjoying his company. The large eagle eventually landed beside the hut of the wizard, being greeted by an array of small creatures. Vendethiel couldn't help a smile seeing the little hedgehog, and birds greeting the eagle with happy squeals and chirps. Vendethiel nudged the hedgehogs' chin with her finger, gaining a happy squeal from the little creature.

"Vendethiel!" Radagast called, appearing from his hut. "Alyan!" the excitement in his voice increased substantial seeing the large eagle. Vendethiel shook her head, allowing them to have a moment. Shhe made her way into the hut, sitting down on one of the empty chairs. The wizards living quarters always surprised Vendethiel. It was a large space, however since all the things he kept scattered around made it look very small and cramped. Even now, Vendethiel spotted a large cauldron on the fireplace with some think liquid bubbling inside. It did not smell wonderful…

"My dear Vendethiel! Your eagle looks a bit skinny! You should feed him more!" Radagast scolded, bustling through his door and grabbing some berries to take out to the eagle. Vendethiel just nodded, with a tight lipped smiled and waited, her patience running out. The wizard came back in and poured her a cup of tea. She accepted the hot beverage, holding it between her cold hands. She took a few sips of the hot tea before turning to the wizard and getting to the topic.

"I need your help Radagast. Maybe you could shed light on this..." with that, Vendethiel brought forward the now crumbled parchment and handed it to Radagast. The wizard took he paper, bringing it close to his face to study it. Vendethiel waited, keeping her eyes on Radagast, whose nose was almost touching the paper as his eyes raked through the letters. After what seemed like an eternity, the wizard lowered the paper onto the desk and stared of into the fire.

"Well this is rather unfortunate…" he mumbled, more to himself than to Vendethiel. The dark elf raised her brows, tapping her boot on the floor impatiently.

"Care to enlighten me?"

"This my dear… is in the Dark Tongue of Mordor…" Radagast began, still staring at the fire. "Your path will lead to a place of shadow... a place of danger. I am sure you have heard of the Necromancer… This will lead you to Dol Guldur." Vendethiel stared at Radagast, not blinking. She was not expecting that. Dol Guldur was a dark place. "What is it you seek there?"

"My brother… the rest is my own mission." She said, finishing the cup of tea. The hot liquid burnt her throat, but she didn't mind. She needed to feel pain to realize what her brother got himself into. "Do you mind if Alyan stays here? He can help with scouting the lands…" Radagast laughed, giving Vendethiel a warm smile.

"My dear… you know all animals are welcome here. Especially the eagles. You know, I do not know what is going on with your Order… but I truly enjoying having the frequent company of these marvelous creatures!" Radagast said, happily bouncing out behind Vendethiel, who went to bid farewell to the eagle.

"I am glad the eagles have friends like yourself. They enjoy your company. And your friends' company." Vendethiel said quite dryly. She pulled her sack over her back and turned to face Radagast. The wizard's face turned serious and solemn. "Have the other assassins also passed by?"

"Indeed, they have! Lovely bunch! They have been a true asset with keeping those nasty spider creatures at bay! The elves of Mirkwood took quite a liking to them! You sent the older and wiser ones here right?"

"I did. The Rangers require spies… the warriors were sent here." Vendethiel said, looking over her weapons. "You can send word to the elves. More assassins will be sent from Rivendell."

"Lovely, truly lovely Vendethiel!" Radagst said happily. "Take care of yourself. The darkness grows in the south of the woods… and I am afraid your brother is also a part of it." Radagast warned, fumbling with his fingers. Vendethiel clenched her jaw and nodded, before turning and running of into the woods. Her journey to Dol Guldur will take all day and she was not planning to stop. Scaling the closest tree, she leapt from branch to branch, heading south in the deep woods of Mirkwood. She trid to keep her mind clear. What will face her in Dol Guldur way a mystery. The White Council also had no knowledge of what lay in Dol Goldur. Lord Elrond had also not informed Vendethiel on their next move with regards to that issue. No reports were received either, so Vendethiel thought she would give things a little head start. Getting a look around Dol Guldur, she will be able to provide a deeper insight.

Vendethiel devised a plan. As far as she was aware of, the ruins of Dol Guldur will provide her some high ground and make her approach less obvious. The sun just began its slow descent when she reached the outskirs of Dol Guldur. Scaling a tree, she observed from afar to see if there were any movements inside. Blinking she allowed her eagle vision to take over.

 **"Fuck."** she swore under her breath seeing nothing but darkness. She as forced to move closer and hope that this is not some trap she is walking into. Vendethiel clenched her eyes shut, taking a few deep breaths trying to calm her emotions. After a few deep breaths, she jumped over a lower branch, carefully making her way closer to one of the walls of the large ruins. The ruins were fragile, and she tread carefully making sure not to move any rocks. She was glad to have worn her darker colored robes, as the material provided another form of cover in the environment of the ruins.

She approached the bridge of the ruins and stopped sniffing the air. Her heightened senses picked up the stench of the orcs. **"This is not good…"** Vendethiel grumbled. The rage she felt for her brother was coming forward again, and she could not stop it. Her whole body shook, as she pushed forward trying to find something of worth or just something to kill.

Soon she heard the noise of the warg den. She dropped close to the ground, sticking to the shadows. Blinking a few times, and moved closer to the noises. It was at this point she was faced with guards. She took them down silently, moving on rapidly. It was only orcs that she was faced with. She craved to meet the assassins. She wanted them to know that it was her that killed them. It was because of following her brother that they died. She wanted to show no mercy. Her wish came true. She found the camp site, further away in a secluded little cave, where the assassins were taking their rest. A wicked smile crept over her lips, and Vendethiel could not help enjoy what she will do.

Moving to the guards, she stood tall showing her presence and lowered her hood, showing her face to the assassins that serve her brother. At first, shock washed over the face of the assassins. They were not able to move.

" _You no longer serve the Order! You are just mercenaries of a broken man!"_ Vendethiel yelled, getting the attention of all the assassins. " _You are weak! By my blood, I have the right to overthrow my borther! I am the new Commander of the Order!"_

They started yelling, alerting the others of her exact location. Vendethiel pulled out her two blades from her back and charged, cutting down anyone that came her way. Everything was red. She wanted to see her former order dead, she wanted to wipe them away from this earth. The rage pumped through her body as she slashed and cut through everyone. It was like an aggressive dance as she charged and dodged and ducked, the clash of metal like music to her ears. The blows she receives went unnoticed, as she was too focused on her goals. Blood splattered everywhere. Vendethiel twisted around, sending her large sword through the stomach of two young novices and pulling to the side.

She finished everyone. Her breathing was uneven, her hand shook from the exhaustion and rage. Vendethiel wiped down her blades on one of the assassin's garbs and moved out of the cave. She was glad they were in a secluded area. She was not aware of how many orcs were in the area. Vendethiel looked down at her blood covered hand and moved to one of the white tents, deciding to leave a message for her brother. She rubbed her fingers along the white fabric, leaving the following message:

 **I am right behind you brother dearest…**

With that, she moved out the cave and went to high ground again. Her agitated state made her forget about one of the most important life lessons. Never turn your back to the enemy…

* * *

... No idea what happened :D sorry, for the mess up, i think the format should be fixed now :)


	13. Chapter 13 - She

**Dol Guldur**

It was in the last minute that Vendethiel ducked, causing the arrow to hit the wall. She spun on her heel, her heart stopping at the sight that greeted her. There, merely a few feet away from her stood her brother. The person she has been hoping to track down and end for the better half of the past month. Dῢrion was not the way she remembered him though, only a mere shell of his old self. Being also a dark elf, his usually tan skin was a sickly pale tone. It was almost grey looking, giving off a weak glow. The veins across his body were clearly visible, their black color contrasting heavily against the what seemed like grey stretched out skin. Her brother's face has also changed. His previously masculine features were gone. It seemed like he had aged, his cheeks became hollow. What seemed like dark shadows were present under his eyes, giving him a mask like look. His eyes glowed red, matching the color of the pendant around his neck. His lips were curved up into a wicked smirk, showing his yellowed set of teeth. Vendethiel could only blink at the skeletal monster her brother has turned into, the shock clearly evident on her face.

 **"** **Sister!"** he dragged out the word, spreading his arms wide. To an outsider, it would have looked like a genuine greeting, given he hadn't just tried to penetrate her head with an arrow. The crossbow was still clutched in his arm tightly. **"I must say… when Megildur came back with your little message I was shocked. And your little killing spree here also… confused me. Maybe I misunderstood you and you would actually make a good asset to our cause…"** He placed a hand on his hip, twisting the crossbow around in his other. **"There is a lot of rage pursing through your veins. Maybe even more than in mine! That filthy elf, Elrond, could not get that out of you either I see. He truly is a failure."**

 **"** **You do not speak of him like that!"** Vendethiel seethed, pointing a bloodied and shaking finger at her brother. She saw blood again. From all the pain he had caused her, from all the insults she had to endure, and the derogatory attitude that not only she, but Lord Elrond received, all she wanted to do was rip his heart out. **"What is your cause exactly?!"** Vendethiel demanded, getting only a hearty chuckle as a response from her brother.

 **"** **The Council and your little friends that you treasure so dearly did not tell you?"** Dῢrion lowered his eyes at Vendethiel, **"Just as I expected…"** Instinctively, his hand shot up to the jewel hanging around his neck, his fingers tracing circles around the precious stone in a sick endearing way that made Vendethiel's stomach turn in disgust. Vendethiel's eyes narrowed at this movement, glaring at the glowing rock around his neck for a fraction of a minute, but her face soon moved back to the angry expression, her eyes burning holes through Dῢrion. He smiled, before continuing with his speech, clearly fascinated by the reaction he is causing in his sister. **"My Dear sister! The Dark Lord has returned! And the Council did not tell you, but that just give me an advantage. With all the killing that you have done, you have proved yourself to be worthy to such a mighty cause. I offer you a deal. Join us, and the so-called** ** _Necromancer,_** **will repay you!"**

Vendethiel blinked. She forgot how to breathe as she digested the information that her brother chucked at her. Sauron is the Necromancer? Killing? Cause? Her stomach turned as she looked down at her violently shaking hands. Indeed, her behavior would be fit to serve such a dark and sinister cause that Sauron follows. How was she better than her brother, who also turned against the Order. After all, Vendethiel murdered a few dozen of her own people. She was no better, not by any means.

Dῢrion watched as his sister's inner turmoil took over, the guilt evidently ripping through her. Deep down she was always weak, and the elves of Rivendell had left a profound impact on her soul, making her kinder and unlike Dῢrion, Vendethiel had a very strong conscience. She felt bad for wrong doings, where as he did not care, or even enjoyed it in most cases. He was no longer capable of portraying many positive traits. The power that Sauron gave him opened up his eyes, and in his corrupted mind everything that was deemed right or moral was worth giving up. **"No one will accept you anymore sister. There is too much blood on your hands. The elves of Rivendell will reject your name from the disgrace you have brought upon them with such reckless behavior. Join us! You would actually be the third of our kind…"** Dῢrion still had a few tricks up his sleeve, that he was not yet prepared to reveal. Vendethiel snapped out of her thoughts, blinking at her brother rapidly. She let her head fall back in frustration, letting out a pathetic chuckle. Her laughter got louder as the reality of this situation sunk in, however there was no humor in her voice.

 **"** **You have always been a weaker soul brother. Manipulation is not your forte. You always used to be the power and the strength of the Order, but I guess Sauron took even that from you…"** Vendethiel indicatively let her eyes trace his skeletal body as she had enough from her brother's dark thoughts. She drew her swords from her back and began to circle him, continuing his degradation. **"There would have been a chance for you… but no. You are weak! I have killed many, I do not deny that! But it was for a good cause. These people you have poisoned with this dark vision! They deserved death! Sauron will never succeed. There will always be good to defeat him. If only I know how such thoughts were placed in your little brain… what treasures were you promised? What is the price of your loyalty?!"** Vendethiel raised her voice, twisting her blades around in her hand. She did not remove her eyes from Dῢrion's.

 **"** **Oh, if you only knew what I was promised… you will meet her eventually though sister! Do not fear! She is planning for a greater cause now. A war is brewing. Your little dwarf friends… the ones you have come to care for? They will find their death at her hand! It is truly fascinating that you care for so many races, but you murder your own so easily… you could have helped them get back on the right path you believe to be following… killing was just easier and you know it."** Dῢrion broke into hysteric laughter, as confusion and realization washed over Vendethiel's face. What female? Who is this mysterious woman? Dῢrion's laughter became louder, and he doubled over, clutching his stomach as if the funniest story was just told to him. **"Oh, your face! If only you knew that I was sent here to destroy your dear Gandalf! Oh… well I was not supposed to reveal that!"** Dῢrion slapped his cheek, as if he just made a grave mistake by revealing this information.

 **"** **What the fuck did you just say?"** Vendethiel's voice was shaking. Deep down she was hoping that she misunderstood him, and this was all a dream. She hoped the she was still on the back of Alyan, flying over the lands of Middle Earth, trying to track down her brother.

 **"** **Shit, sister, you inherited my tongue! You heard it right though!"** With that, Dῢrion also pulled his blade and lunged forward. Vendethiel saw blood again. She wanted to kill this person. How was Gandalf here? He did this on his own, behind the Council's back that she was sure of. Vendethiel twisted and turned, sending her blades flying at Dῢrion's thin form in rapid bursts. Even though he was thinner and looked very sickly, there was still a lot of strength behind his blows, something Vendethiel was not expecting. All her attacks were deflected and mocking comments on her fighting skills were also made. He was always stronger than Vendethiel, but she was faster. Taking the opportunity, as Dῢrion turned to deliver a deadly blow, Vendethiel jumped and kicked him in the back, sending him tumbling to the ground. As soon as he was on the ground, Vendethiel stomped on his wrist continuously, making him let go of the blade. She kicked it to the side and knelt beside him, pressing her own blade to his throat. **"You have improved indeed! A good leader for the Creed! And with your blood lust, you would make a good leader for our cause also."** Vendethiel seethed at his words, throwing a punch at her brother's face with her free hand. The persistence that her brother put into convincing her to join them was truly extraordinary. Her brother seemed to be in a diabolical state. Anything she did, made him burst out in hysterics. **"Oh, she will be proud!"** Dῢrion laughed making Vendethiel feel even more uncomfortable.

 **"** **Who is she?!"** Vendethiel demanded, putting more pressure on his neck. She felt glad, seeing the small drop of blood trickle down his neck.

 **"** **You shall meet her in battle soon sister… your little dwarf friends will be wiped from the face of this earth."** Dῢrion's voice turned serious, as he stared at his sister, fear evident in his eyes. Vendethiel was taken by surprise, not only by the fear she saw but by the kick she received to the ribs. Dῢrion took his chance and pulled his knee up, landing a strong blow to her ribs. Winded, she toppled over. He stood up and aimed his crossbow at her temple. **"If you will not join us… I shall end your life here."** What she did next shocked him. Vendethiel let out a pained scream. All the new information and inner turmoil which she was going through was too much for her to handle and it erupted. Vendethiel pulled the hunting knife from her boot and drove it through her brother's forearm. Dῢrion let out a pained scream, falling to his knees, never removing his sight from the tip of the knife sticking out of his forearm.

Vendethiel stood, pulling the knife with her and slashing it through his arm. She reached for her brother's sword that was laying on the ground and brought the knife down with great force. The blade hit the same spot as the hunting knife, permanently disconnecting Dῢrion's forearm from his body. Vendethiel watched with a cold expression as her brother rolled around in agony, cursing her out with every foul expression he knew in both the common tongue and their own. His detached arm's fingers were still twitching on the floor beside him. Too much pain has been inflicted by Dῢrion, causing Vendethiel to have an inability to feel any form of pity towards him. Hearing enough of his insults, she stepped forward and grabbed what was left from his bleeding arm. Her firm grip caused him to scream out louder, as the pain evidently pulsed through his core. Blood was in a pool around them, and Dῢrion's complexion was becoming paler by the minute.

 **"** **Listen closely now. You were right brother. I shall meet her at that battle… whoever she may be. I would like you to deliver a message though. I will never join your filthy cause. Darkness has clouded both your thoughts and made you delusional. And tell her also… as long as I am breathing… she will never be victorious, nor will Sauron."** With that, Vendethiel pushed hard, throwing Dῢrion on the floor, leaving him in a convulsing mess. She stuffed the hunting knife back in her boot and ran out the cavern to find Gandalf. Her instincts were telling her that he was in grave danger.

Vendethiel was running through the ruins of Dol Guldur, not paying much attention to her presence being revealed. Dῢrion's cries would have probably alerted everyone already. She blinked a few times, hoping that the glowing auras of the creatures in the ruins will lead her to Gandalf. A few feet ahead a large blotch of red could be seen. _Orcs…_ she thought to herself, wasting no time and scaling the nearest wall. She looked out in front of them, and saw a small speck of green running to the entrance of the ruins. _Gandalf…_

She took off, quickening her pace, keeping to higher ground. His light got stronger as she neared him. When he was in earshot, Vendethiel was about to open her mouth and call his name, but the appearance of not only Lady Galadriel, but a dark figure stopped her. Her mouth was still wide open as she watched the figure close the distance to Gandalf and Galadriel. Darkness was radiating from him, causing Vendethiel to be rooted to the ground in fear. The Necromancer was pure evil, clouding everything with it, even the light of Lady Galadriel was weakened by it. The air was clouded by it, Vendethiel even had difficulty breathing. Never before has she been in such close proximity with this level of evil. Vendethiel did not know how long she was rooted in one place, but the dark and foul language of Mordor brought her out of the frozen state. She took on running towards Galadriel, determined to help in any way possible. She was also elf kind, maybe her light can also be put to some use against such evil.

"Nine for mortal men, doomed to die." Vendethiel heard Galadriel's voice as she closed the distance between the pair. It was only now she saw the light figures of the nine Nazgul appear. If she wasn't using her special gift, she might have missed it. It was only the sickly black glow that surrounded them that alerted her to their presence. Sauron continued to speak, Vendethiel understood that he was referring to the Lady's light fading being alone in such a dark place. This gave her an extra push and she quickened her pace. It was at this moment that Galadriel looked back sensing her presence. She locked eyes with her and a small smile could be seen on her lips, as she defiantly turned back to Sauron.

"I am not alone."

Vendethiel jumped down, landing gracefully next to the pair. Her blades were already drawn, as she faced the Nazgul, slowly eyeing each and every one of them, challenging them to attack. Sauron turned his attention to Vendethiel now.

 ** _"_** ** _You are not as easy to corrupt, but you have great evil dwelling inside."_** The black speech of Sauron was directed at Vendethiel this time.

 ** _"_** ** _You will not corrupt me"_** Vendethiel seethed, replying in her broken black speech, but she was sure the message was clear as Sauron let out a chuckle, clearly not taking her seriously. It was now that footsteps could be heard from the ruins behind. Vendethiel took a quick look over her shoulder and saw Lord Elrond emerge, clad in his armor, sword in his hand. A look of panic washed over his face seeing Vendethiel there covered in blood, but not much time could be wasted with questions. Saruman also appeared from a different entrance and addressed Galadriel.

"Are you in need of assistance my lady?" he questioned, giving a shocked look around at the Nazgul. Elrond also stepped further out from the ruins, twisting his sword.

"You should have stayed dead." He growled addressing the Nazgul and leaping forward, attacking the foul creatures. Vendethiel and Saruman also joined the fight. The three of them fought against the Nazgul, each taking on three opponents. Vendethiel directed her fight closer to Elrond.

 _"_ _What are you doing here Vendethiel?!"_ Elrond questioned shocked as he landed a blow on the Nazgul. Every time the evil creatures were hit they disappeared, but they came back and continued attacking mercilessly.

 _"_ _I shall explain after. I have found Dῢrion."_ Vendethiel said, feeling exhaustion creep up on her. She focused on wielding off the three Nazgul and blocked out her surroundings. The shrieking of the Nazgul was truly disturbing to hear. She barely noticed Radagast taking away Gandalf. She sent her blades through the head of the Nazgul making them disappear completely. She joined Elrond at Galadriel's side. Vendethiel was weak. She was beginning to slip in and out of consciousness as the sleep deprivation, lack of food, and excessive fighting has taken a toll on her body. Sauron appearing in front of them, and Galadriel taking on her powerful form went by in a blur. She was brought back to her surroundings when Sauron was sent flying back, and Galadriel looked more like herself. Elrond quickly grabed the Lady beore she could collapse.

" _We were deceived."_ Elrond says, moe to himself than anyone else. Deep down he had always had this fear, but the long years that have passed made him forget. A fool's hope.

"The spirit of Sauron endured." Galadriel replied, her voice weak and tired.

"And has been banished." Saruman added. Vendethiel walked away, and closed her eyes, connecting to Alyan. The eagle was in distress not knowing what had happened to Vendethiel in the past few hours as she had blocked their connection. Alyan and another eagle that was at Radagast's hut will be meeting them outside the ruins to carry them to safety.

"Gondor should be warned. They must set a watch on the walls of Mordor." Elrond said, still holding on to Galadriel. Saruman walked to the edge of the ruins, staring into the dark abyss of where Sauron was banished to.

"No. Look after the Lady Galadiel. She has spent much of her power. Her strength is Failing. Take her to Lothlórien." Saruman said, keeping his eyes fixed at the darkness. Vendethiel stared at the back of the wizard's head.

"My Lord Saruman, he must be hunted down and destroyed, once and for all." Elrond said, the sound of desperation evident in his usually calm voice. Vendethiel dragged her tired limbs over to the elf lord and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Withouth the Ring of Power, Sauron can never again hold dominion over Middle-Earth. Go now! Leave Sauron to me." Saruman ended the conversation there. Vendethiel stepped back, allowing enough space for Elrond to carry the Lady Galadriel. She marched beside them, focusing heavily on keeping her eyes open.

" _I have called for Alyan and another eagle. Send the horses away Ada. I want to be as fa from this place as possible."_ Vendethiel muttered quietly, but Elrond could head every word clearly. He nodded his head slowly. " _We shall head to the halls of Thranduil for the night. My Lady Galadriel is weak and exhausted. Thranduil will provide us with protection for the night."_

They slowly made their way out of the ruins and met with the impatiently waiting eagles. Alyan bounded over to Vendethiel, firmly pressing his beak against her arm. The dark elf swatted him away, not wanting to tell him what happened. The small company mounted the eagles, who took off into the night sky, making great haste to the halls of King Thranduil.

Sorry for the long wait! Hpe you enjoy! Thank you for everyone that followed 3 Please review, tell me what you think!


	14. Chapter 14 - Uncertainty

**Dol Guldur**

 **"** **Head to the forest of Mirkwood. Lady Galadriel is weak… the journey to Lothlórien will be too tiring."** Vendethiel ordered, mounting the large creature and weakly wrapping her arms around his strong neck. Alyan shifted uncomfortably under her, clearly frustrated for not knowing what happened. Lord Elrond merely nodded at the dark elf's order, mounting the other eagle and steadying the Lady who was seated in front of him. The creatures spread their wings and kicked off flying high into the sky.

For the first time in many days, Vendethiel could close her eyes and let exhaustion take over, putting her safety under the command of her eagle. Alyan would never allow anything to happen to his master, happily risking his life before any harm could come to her. Alyan took the lead, flying higher and higher into the sky, ensuring that their presence will be unknown to the eyes of the enemy. The journey will be longer, but safer this way. The winds were in their favor and they could glide through the dark skies of the night with relative ease. Vendethiel was in and out of consciousness as the eagles carried them to Mirkwood, seeing specks of the clouds here and there and not registering much else. It came to her attention rather quickly that she could not have a calm slumber. Any time she closed her eyes, the faces of all she had murdered were flashing in front of her, the blood draining from them, the fear evident in their eyes. Vendethiel jolted awake, sweat beading her forehead and dark thoughts plaguing her mind. Seeing the clouds was a better option.

Giving up all hope on getting any more sleep, she pushed herself into an upright position. The eagle turned back curiously, giving a judging blink at his master. Vendethiel could not help but roll her eyes at the creatures begrudging behavior. She can already see all the snips she will be getting from his strong beak. To date, this was the longest she has kept anything from her companion. She pondered on when she would reveal her actions to the eagle. The blood that dried on her hands was too much. The fear of any further judgement also worried her. Vendethiel was still deep in thought, when the eagles began to make their descent on the borders of the realm of Mirkwood. The gates were closed, the number of guards were also doubled. A deep frown etched its way onto Vendethiel's face as she looked over at Lord Elrond. The elf Lord had a firm grip on the Lady of Lothlórien, his face also shrouded in a cloud of confusion.

 **"** **Thranduil you damned bastard."** Vendethiel muttered as she saw the guards raise their bows at them. **"Stop! Keep your position here… I will see what I can do here."** Vendethiel grumbled to the eagles. Lord Elrond gave her a questioning look, understanding her command in the language of dark elves. Vendethiel's eyes snapped at the other eagle and Elrond, ensuring they understood her command, before standing on the back of the eagle, and leaping down below. The elf lord's eyebrows arched in shock as he watched the woman gracefully twist in the air before landing on the ground. No one could have survived a fall like that, but Elrond watched in disbelief as Vendethiel stood and walked to the guards. Her stance held and demanded authority, while still keeping a feminine charm. Elrond couldn't help feeling pride fill his heart. Now, he only hoped that her temper and sarcasm will not anger Thranduil further.

Vendethiel marched to the guards, grumbling light profanities in her own tongue, not caring if he guards hear for they will not understand anything she was saying. Vendethiel stood before them, squaring her back and giving them a defiant glare, not even trying her hardest to calm herself and be polite.

 _"_ _The lady of Lothlórien is weak, as are myself and Lord Elrond. I request entrance to the realms of King Thranduil."_ Vendethiel demanded, ignoring formalities completely. The guards did not budge at her rude demeanor.

" _My Lady Vendethiel. No one is to leave or enter as by the orders of King Thranduil."_ the guard said, not even looking at Vendethiel. The woman glared, not believing that this guard was behaving so obnoxious to the situation that they were in.

" _Fine. Either you let me in to negotiate with the King… or I climb over and find him myself."_ Vendethiel seethed, rubbing her face slowly with her bloodied hands. The guard's eyes moved to her hands, and swallowed, making Vendethiel feel proud. _"I have no time to waste! What is your decisions?!"_ She barked, stepping closer to the guard and staring up at the taller elf with a defiant and angry glare. The guard looked at his companion, and nodded at him.

" _I shall escort your company to King Thranduil."_ He said, defeated. The other guard ordered for the gates to be opened and called for more elves to escort them in.

" _If I see a scratch on the eagles, I will tend to killing you myself."_ Vendethiel grumbled, clutching the arm of the guard with excessive force. She turned on her heels, and looked up at the eagles, who continued to circle around their location for further instruction. She placed her fingers to her lips and blew, letting out a sharp and loud whistle. The eagles acknowledged her call and began to descend, following her into the realm of Mirkwood.

Vendethiel looked around at the familiar surroundings and let out a shy. These woods were well protected but the growing darkness has been taking a toll on the forest. The trees here had always grown tall and dense, almost locking in the air, making it difficult for the elf to breathe. Vendethiel never felt at home here, a feeling of impending darkness always following her, like a shadow. The guards led the small group to the halls of Thranduil, where the arrogant King was most likely waiting on them already. Neither Elrond or Vendethiel were pleased with the welcoming they had received, but both marched behind the guards in silence, waiting on the King's decisions. The halls of Thranduil were majestic, carved and decorated with many intricate designs. Dozens of lampions and small lights were strung around the tall trees, hanging over their heads, illuminating the house in a cool soft glow. The walls of the house had been enveloped in creeping ivies, the previously green plant losing its radiance and complementing the cool and lifeless glow of the lights. Vendethiel frowned, not being able to remove her eyes from the creeping ivies. All she could see was the darkness surrounding the house and the forest. A shiver ran over her spine as they were led into the halls of Thranduil. There perched on the elevated throne seat. The wooden seat was surrounded by elk antlers, surrounding the King and giving him a majestic aura.

 _"_ _Vendethiel!"_ Thranduil stood, drawing out her name in a sweet tone, a forced, tight lipped smile on his face. " _You always have a way with my guards."_

 _"_ _I have already told your guards… if anything happens to the eagles I will kill them. I thought we already cleared this up previously."_ Vendethiel seethed still ignoring formalities, causing Elrond to tense beside her. Thranduil stared at her, his expression not giving away anything. He began his way down the stairs, stopping directly in front of Vendethiel, locking eyes with the woman.

" _Well Vendethiel… if it were not for your dear brother, maybe my people would be less cautious when it comes to the eagles."_ Thranduil's voice lost the sweet tone. " _Ah yes. I think you already know that he has built strong alliance with this so called Necromancer… Sauron has returned?"_

Vendethiel's eyebrows shot up, shocked at Thranduil's question. Generally, she considered Thranduil to be a pompous, self-centered person, making her overlook the fact that his wisdom is truly great. The King gave her a cheeky smile and walked over to the group.

" _You need not answer that. Your face gave me enough answers. What is it you need?"_

 _"_ _The Lady Galadriel is weak. We ask for your help… let us stay for the night. We will be out of your hair by tomorrow."_ Elrond stepped forward now, seeing that Vendethiel was still stood still, staring into thin air. Thranduil gave Vendethiel a questioning look, before giving a quick nod. The guards and maidens walked in, tending to Lady Galadriel. Elrond walked to Vendethiel, squeezing her arm slightly which seemingly brought her out of her shocked state.

" _Vendethiel, let us speak after you get cleaned up."_ Elrond gave her a stern look. Vendethiel gave a weak nod, and followed one of the hand maidens to the room she would be staying in. Thranduil was very gracious with the rooms he provided them. A large bed was there, the bath was already made, the scent of pine trees filled the air. The large windows had thin curtains covering them, slowly moving with the light breeze of the night. Even though she felt like the forest was suffocating her, it was still a far too sacred place for the likes of Dῢrion. Her stomach churned and she rushed to wooden basin, violently retching. Wiping water over her face, she felt the silent tears streaming down her cheeks in fat drops. Vednethiel began to untie and strip down her armor and clothing, before stepping into the steaming water. She enjoyed the boiling water against her skin, relaxing her tense muscles. The pine tree scent relaxed her body. She rubbed her skin with excessive force to get the dried blood off.

Vendethiel dried off, pulling on a dress that was brought in by the handmaiden. The dress felt foreign against her skin, which has been accustomed to the travel garb she wore with the light armor. The sight of her hair let out was also a shocking sight. She twirled one of her curly locks around her finger, surprised at the length it had grown to. Vendethiel raked a brush through her locks and quickly left the room in search for Elrond and Thranduil. Evenually Vendethiel found them in the study of Thranduil. The elven king was sat behind his desk, his presence emitting a very regal essence. As Vendethiel entered, Thranduil looked up studying her appearance.

" _It is nice to see you clean for once."_ Thranduil jested with a mocking smile, receiving only a glare from Vendethiel. The woman crossed her arms stopping in front of the pair. Elrond was still stood in his armor, a troubled expression framing his face. _"Now. Lord Elrond told me what has happened… but I believe there is more that needs to be said about the events at Dol Goldur. If I am not mistaken you have met with your brother…"_

 _"_ _Indeed…"_ Vendethiel grumbled before informing the two elves about what happened. Both elves raised their brows at the amount of blood that Vendethiel shed during the night, and the way she dealt with her brother. The pair patiently waited for her to finish the story of what had happened.

" _You are not like any other elf kind…"_ Thranduil glared standing up and circling around his large desk. " _You have single handedly shed more blood of the innocent people than the two of us combined!"_

 _"_ _Who said they are innocent? All deserved their faith… do not act innocent with me Thranduil."_ Vendethiel seethed still glaring at Thranduil.

" _Thranduil that was uncalled for. You do not know the entire story."_ Elrond said, rubbing his fingers against his temples.

" _You are just like that brother of yours."_ Thranduil raised his voice now. _"He came here wreaking havoc after I also declined that idiotic offer of his. He killed my people Vendethiel. Thank the Valar my son was not here."_

 _"_ _I am nothing like him, and you do not know anything about my kind! Just wait and see… The Order will be reestablished and will fulfill its true cause set by the Valar. Your son is unaware of your love for him. Where is the elf prince anyway? And Tauriel?"_ Vendethiel wanted her words to hurt the elven king.

 _"_ _Blinded by love for that elf maiden… she does not deserve his affection. I saw she had feelings for that dwarf. They went to track them down…"_ Thranduil explained. _"No one could catch up to them."_

 _"_ _The dwarves are travelling to great battle. And I do not mean the dragon."_ Vendethiel said, walking to the window and gazing out at the dense trees and soft lights. " _I will go to aid them."_

 _"_ _You and who? One assassin is not going to make much difference Vendethiel."_ Thranduil questioned.

" _I have a band of assassins that would join me. The Order is being rebuilt. I will find your son… unless you will also aid in this…"_ Vendethiel raised her brows at him.

" _As far as I am aware you do not have the gift of foresight."_ Thranduil glared.

" _Ah. Right. I can read people better than most though. You should remember that."_ Vendethiel laughed. Thranduil took his leave at this point, sending one last glare at Vendethiel. Elrond stared into thin air.

" _You will go to this war?"_ Elrond asked, not looking at Vendethiel.

" _I am. You have foreseen it. You have kept it from me for so long. You did not want me to know about the darkness that awaits but I saw it today Ada. And I know it will not end here. I need to reclaim The Order. I need to set everything right that was ruined by my blood."_

 _"_ _I know my dear. I have faith in your light…"_ Elrond sounded sad and truly as if not much hope was left in him. Vendethiel clutched his arm, a stern look appearing on her face.

" _Ada. You need to have hope. If you do not, how do you expect me to have faith in myself. You raised me. Please have hope. Celebrían had hope. I will never forget that."_ Vendethiel muttered, tears brimming her eyes. Elrond smiled weakly, trying to push back the negative events he saw of Vendethiel's future. After all…. the future is never certain.


	15. Chapter 15 - Lake Town

**Journey to Lake Town**

After a restless night and very minimal sleep, Vendethiel was gearing up before sunrise to leave with Alyan. Dῢrion'a voice was ringing through her head. _She. She._ The woman's mind was plagued with thoughts on who this individual could be, and why she would be so cruel. Her relationship with the dwarves also started rocky, however during their brief stay in Rivendell she had grown to respect the company. They were rude and lacked manners, but she understood their cause. She felt the pain of not having a place to belong too. For Vendethiel it was always the Order that was like a home to her, even with all the suffering that she had went through at the hands of her brother. As the Order spiraled into disarray and corruption, it was no longer her home. Rivendell was also close to her heart, but Dῢrion's words made her question her belonging there any longer. Too much blood is on her hands. Vendethiel was a ruthless killer and her presence just darkened the tranquil calm of Rivendell.

Vendethiel swung her rucksack over her shoulder, fastening her belt and ensuring she keeps her hands busy before she exiles herself from Rivendell. She made the bed and folded the borrowed dress, tossing it on the bed. Thranduil knocked softly on the door, watching the woman bustle around in the room.

" _Leave the tidying up. The others will tend to it."_ Thranduil said softly, his arms crossed over his chest. Vendethiel shot him a look, before continuing her tidying up of the room she had used.

" _I do not like to leave a mess behind me…"_ Vendethiel muttered, scanning the room one last time and heading for the door. Thranduil followed her. The woman looked back at him, not even attempting to hide her confusion. " _Is there something you need?"_

 _"_ _I have a favor to ask of you."_ Thranduil stopped in his track, forcing Vendethiel to turn around to face him. " _If you see my Son… please tell him I love him."_

" _Thranduil… I am honored… to pass on the message, but… why are you sending this message with me?"_ Vendethiel asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Thranduil slightly rolled his eyes, clearly not wanting to explain himself.

" _I know that you will find him and even if I do not like your way of life with all this killing and blood shed… you are a woman of your word. I know my message will get to him."_ Thranduil explained, clearly feeling uncomfortable with the cWhyompliment he had given Vendethiel. He could not admit that she had grown into a noble woman. The Order will really be safe under her control.

" _Why the change of heart Thranduil?"_ Vendethiel questioned, arching her brows as she reached the frustrated Alyan. The large eagle snapped his beak at her in frustration. His revenge for Vendethiel locking him out will be long and excruciating. Thranduil kept his distance from the large eagle, not having the best memories of his encounter with Dῢrion.

 _"_ _You have Lord Elrond to thank for that. He spoke to me of your intentions with the Order, and how different you are from your brother. I have not yet seen it myself, but Elrond has convinced me to give you a chance."_

 _"_ _I am nothing like him."_ Vendethiel seethed at Thranduil.

" _Your strong persistence against having anything in common with him is a good start. Be safe."_ Thranduil said, stepping away and walking back to his halls. Vendethiel narrowed her eyes at the king's departing form.

" _We will meet soon do not worry! And your son!"_ Vendethiel jested. She saw the elven king shaking his head and disappear into his halls. Vendethiel smiled and mounted the large eagle, who took off into the air and turned towards Lake Town.

 **"** **Alyan, you will land near to Lake Town and return to Radagast."** Vendethiel ordered the eagle. Alyan screeched, throwing Vendethiel in the air a little, clearly showing his dislike of the plan. **"Alyan!"** Vendethiel scolded the large creature who was glaring back at her with his big beady eyes. **"I told you what had happened! It was too much to handle, it still is."** Vendethiel muttered. **"Alyan, keep an eye on the road. Legolas and Tauriel are also on the road."** Alyan nodded his head, still not happy with the plan.

Vendethiel's mind was consumed with thoughts about her brother and what her future holds for her. She questioned whether the dwarves would succeed, truly hoping that they will not face their demise at the claws of the dragon. Legolas also plagued her thoughts. She and the young elf prince had met on several occasions during her journeys through Mirkwood. Legolas could be considered as one of her old friends, their friendship started as a them being just sparring partners, however she soon began to enjoy his company. Legolas was a quiet individual, but he was very open about learning about the dark elves and their culture. She also pondered whether Tauriel really did have feelings for one of the dwarves and she tried to predict which one. _Kili probably… or Fili._ She thought to herself, thinking over how the dwarves behaved around the company of elves. Her mind also wondered to the hobbit, Bilbo, and pondered on how he was fairing on such a journey.

The journey to Lake Town was long and tiring. Vendethiel lost feeling in her thighs as Alyan continuously flapped his large wings to speed up their journey. The sun has set, the wind against Vendethiel's skin was cold and uncomfortable. She reached back in her rucksack and pulled out the worn and distressed brown leather coat, pulling it around her body and snuggling into the warmth it provided. Alyan squawked at Vendethiel, poking his large beak down at the ground far below them. She leaned forward, steadying herself against the eagles neck and focused her eyes on the ground below. Blinking a few times, the red specs came into her vision, along with two green ones that were a few leagues behind.

 **"** **Change of plans… you will take me to the homes! And find a safe spot after around the area."** Vendethiel ordered. Alyan was not happy for being left out of the action once again, but he listened to the order he was given. Vendethiel tossed her rucksack down for the eagle to clutch between his large claws and crouched up on his back. Alyan navigated closer to the location of Legolas and Tauriel, revealing their presence to them.

" _Legolas! There is a band of orcs closing in on the town!"_ Vendethiel yelled down at them. Legolas looked up at her and nodded quickly, urging the horse into a faster a gallop. Alyan flapped his wings and gained speed towards the orcs. Alyan squawked at Vendethiel, his beady eyes looking with ehrs begging.

 **"** **Fine, Alyan! You can take down one orc! ONE! But then you go to safety! I do not want any harm to come to you!"** Vendethiel grumbled, trying to suppress her laughter at the pure joy that Alyan was radiating. Alyan found the house the orcs seemed to be focusing in on and flew over it, allowing Vendethiel to leap down. The woman landed with a loud thud on the slippery tiles, she had to push her hidden blades into the roof to stop from sliding down any further from the impact. Vendethiel ensure Alyan went off to safety as she pulled herself up and moved down the roof. A young woman was looking around on the balcony, trying to identify where the noise was coming from. Vendethiel locked eyes with the girl, who had fear plastered all over her expression.

"I am not your enemy." Vendethiel began, switching to the common tongue. The girl's eyes widened, seeing her pointy ears and the sword hilts sticking out from beside her head. "Hide!" Vendethiel shoved the girl in through the door and grabbed her sword, driving it through the orc. She heard the commotion coming from inside the house, and could identify that the dwarves were inside. She turned kicking in the door, seeing that orcs were pouring in the house through windows and the door downstairs. There were a few dwarves there and three children.

"Under the table!" Vendethiel yelled at the children, as Fili slammed an orc into the wall beside her. Vendethiel threw her sword at the head of the orc, killing him instantly. "Take the sword Fili!" she ordered, jumping down the stairs and continuing the massacre of the orcs. One of the filthy creatures managed to flip the table under which the children were hiding. The screams alerted Vendethiel and she focused her attention to the orcs there, quickly engaging them.

" _Vendethiel!"_ Tauriel called from the door.

" _Perfect timing… greetings later."_ Vendethiel called back, killing some of the beasts. Tauriel di dnot waste any time and pulled her blades, slashing through the wretched creatures. Sometime during the commotion, Legolas also jumped down through the roof, also pulling his blades. Vendethiel ran at the wall, using it to run on and flip over the heads of orcs, slashing her sword through them. The pained scream of Kili ran through the house. Vendethiel pursued an orc to the balcony and decapitated him before he could flee. Legolas came out also, sending a dead orc down to the boat and cutting the head of the other one which flew up. " _Legolas, they are regrouping at the bridge."_ Vendethiel said turning to Legolas. His blue eyes were fixed on the fleeing orc pack.

"You killed them all!" The young boy said, looking at the dead bodies in awe. Vendethiel followed Legolas through the house.

"There are others. Tauriel. Come." Legolas barked leaving the house. Tauriel had a pained expression on her face, as the Fili was in aggravating pain, screaming in front of her. Vendethiel studied the young elf, who was torn on whether she should follow the Prince or help the dwarf.

" _You love him?"_ Vendethiel asked, cocking her head to the side. Tauriel did not reply, but her eyes had given Vendethiel enough answers. " _Save him."_ Vendethiel clutched her arm, and gave a weak encouraging smile, before turning to run after Legolas. She scaled the building, deciding to follow oer the roof. That is when she saw the large black figure emerge from the mountain.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." Vendethiel muttered. "TAURIEL. THEY HAVE WOKEN THE DRAGON!" She slid back down the roof and watched as the elf was healing Kili. Vendethiel looked at the children. "Quickly, gather your most important belongings and find a boat." she ordered, picking up a sack and running through the house trying to see what is important. The bells began ringing now.

"We are no leaving without our father!" The boy called, standing up to Vendethiel defiantly. The dark elf glared at him, grabbing his collar and lifting him off the ground slightly.

"You shall all die here then. Is that what your father would want?!" Vendethiel seethed, glaring at the boy.

" _Stop it!"_ Tauriel scolded, and began ushering the children out the building. The dwarves followed jumping into the boat one by one. Vendethiel grabbed the oars along with Kili and began to navigate the boat out through the chaos. The dragons fire has spread, consuming the wooden houses in an instant. Navigaing was proving to be a difficult task. People were fleeing in every direction, everyone trying to save their life or their gold. Vendethiel cursed under her breath seeing the large boat filled with the jewels. A figure running for the bell tower caught her attention now. He ran up the stairs and began shooting arrow after arrow at the dragon.

"Who is that?" She called pointing. That is when the children began screaming.

***

Hello! Hope you enjoyed it!  
I would just like to say a huge thank you for the people who have favorited or followed this story! really means a lot to me! :)  
ALso i forgot to address the second review the last time.:D It was rather interesting :D Has anyone else experienced such a review?

Please tel me what you think of the story! :) hope you all have a lovely day!


	16. Chapter 16 - Message

**Lake Town**

"Da! Da!" The children screamed, looking at the figure in the bell tower, still shooting out arrows hitting the dragon without much harm being caused.

"He hit it! He hit the dragon!" Kili called, twisting in his position to look at the man. Tauriel shook her head, not paying much attention to the man and focusing on getting the boat to safety, away from the dragon fire. "He did! He hit his mark, I saw!" Kili insisted. Vendethiel and Fili rowed the boat slowly, both keeping their eyes on the man.

"His arrows cannot pierce its hide… I fear nothing will." Tauriel mutters, pushing the boat away from the edge of the dock. The boy had a determined look plastered on his face, before standing up, leaping out the boat almost tipping it over. The dwarves watched in shock.

"What are you doing?!" Bofur called, steadying himself.

"Come back! Bain, come back!" Fili yelled no, looking at the figure of the boy running away. He gave Vendethiel a hopeless look. "Go after him!" he pleaded. Vendethiel was already passing her oar to Bofur, standing up and jumping out the boat, following the footsteps of Bain.

" _Tauriel take care of them!"_ Vendethiel called back, over the screams of his sisters. Vendethiel locked her eyes on the young boy as he leaped over the rooftops, using hooks and cranes to swing around on the dock.

"Boy!" Vendethiel called, catching up to him in ease. "What is it you carry?!"

"Black Arrow!" He snapped back pushing forward. Vendethiel's eyes widened in realization. The dwarves have told her all the legends there was to know about the dragon. Vendethiel urged the boy on, helping him with climbing. Soon the pair were in the bell tower. "Dad!"

"Bain?! What are you doing?! Why didn't you leave?! You were supposed to leave!" the man yelled, worry and fear clearly plastered across his face. The man did not even acknowledge the presence of Vendethiel.

"We came to help you."

"No! Nothing can stop him now!" The man was frantic, clearly in fear for the life of his son.

"This might." Bain muttered weakly, holding up the Black Arrow. It was a heavy black steel arrow, larger than any Vendethiel has seen before. The man looked at the arrow gratefully and stroked his son's cheek in a loving manner. Bain had tears streaming down his cheek.

"Bain, you go back. You get out of here now!" The man ordered his son. Vendethiel looked behind the man's shoulder and saw the fiery beast approaching.

"Duck!" She called, slamming the pair down against the floor of the bell tower. The dragon smashed through the top part of the bell tower, rocking the entire structure. The man looked at Vendethiel, who was studying the escape path his son could take. "I do not see a way down… the boy cannot stay here. I can help with getting him out." Vendethiel said, focusing her gaze on the man now.

"She saved us from an orc pack Da." Bain explained, seeing the clear distrust in his father's eyes. The man nodded at Vendethiel, before turning to find his bow. Vendethiel closed her eyes and connected to Alyan, who was waiting impatiently. Her mind was flooded with the anger the eagle felt for being locked out again, but Vendethiel hushed him quickly and told him of the situation they are in. The happiness she felt through the eagle was overwhelming as Alyan sprang into action, speeding to their location, overly glad to finally join the action. In a few moments, a large gust of wind greeted them, and Alyan circled the tower.

"Bain, come!" Vendethiel demanded, grabbing him and tossing him on the eagle. "Hold on! **Alyan do not let him fall! Protect him with your life!"**

"Bain, no!" The man called, fear evident in his eyes as the eagle turned and disappeared into the darkness. Vendethiel pushed him back, glaring at him.

"No harm will come to him. He is safer with the eagle than we are here. The eagle will protect the child with his life!" Vendethiel growled, but the man was not convinced.

"How can you guarantee that!?" He was frantic.

"Do not test my patience, I do not call in the eagle for aid often. You do not know the privilege I have just given you." Vendethiel said, turning to look after Alyan. "They are already far from the fire and the dragon. And you other children are being cared for also."

This seemed to have calmed the man down a bit. Vendethiel grabbed his free hand and gave him an encouraging squeeze. "You are not alone. You need to do this." Vendethiel whispered, but she knew the man heard her every word. He gave her a squeeze, and turned facing the dragon defiantly. The great beast looked at the man, standing at the edge of the tower.

"Who are you that would stand against me?!" The dragon's voice boomed through the night. Vendethiel's eyes widened, never having seen such a site. The creature was evil but magnificent, its scales shining in the light emitting from the burning city. The level of destruction he could cause was truly terrifying. Vendethiel steadied herself against one of the beams and watched on from there. The man looked at the bow, and saw it had been snapped in half. "Now that is a pity. What will you do now, Bowman? You are forsaken. No help will come." The dragon dragged out his sentence, not once breaking his glare on the man. Vendethiel saw the frantic behavior return, as the man snapped his head around his surroundings trying to figure out what could be done. Vendethiel wanted to be of help, but she could not think of anything either. Fear was slowly consuming her entire being as she stared at the dragon, who was inching closer and closer to the bell tower. "Ahhh… that is a Dark Elf there. Filthy creatures. You cannot save her from the fire. She will burn like the rest of her kin before her!"

At this point, Vendethiel froze, shock taking over her being, the man on the other hand sprang into action, taking his broken bow and smashing it into the beams of the bell tower, the bowstring taut in between them. He turns and grabs Vendetheil, ignoring her shocked state.

"Kneel down here." He commanded, maneuvering her body into the position he wants her to be in. She nodded, snapping out of her daze and focusing on his words. He steadied the heavy steel of the Black Arrow on her shoulder. She was facing the man, getting a good look at him for the first time. Vendethiel focused on his face, studying his features. He was a handsome man, she could not deny that. His presence held a certain authority when he was not in a frantic state. The man began to take aim, focusing his eyes on the dragon. "Look at me, just focus on me." He whispered, encouraging Vendethiel to calm down, as her body was still slightly trembling. Vendethiel closed her eyes, focusing on distant memories and calmed herself. Once she opened her eyes again, she was greeted by a sneaky smirk plastered across the handsome man's face. Before she could reprimand his behavior, he opened his mouth, "A little to your left." He ordered. Vendethiel braced herself between the two broken beams and did as she was told, not once taking her eyes of the man. The buildings were collapsing under the footsteps of the dragon, who was nearing them, sending shocks through the bell tower. "That's it. Just look at me." He smiled, before letting out a cry and pulling back the arrow and letting it lose. As the Black Arrow flew by her head, Vendethiel snapped around, fixing her eyes on the dragon. The man quickly stood beside her, pressing his body next to hers. Smaug the dragon falls forward in pain, screeching in fear and withering as the arrow penetrated his body. The man grabbed Vendethiel's waist, as the large dragon's body crashed through the tower, sending them to the deep waters below, the ruins of the bell tower falling after them. The black water invaded Vendethiel's lungs like a thousand knives. The cold knocked the air out of her lungs. She opened her eyes, ignoring the unpleasant sting, and searched the murky waters for the man. A few meters from her she saw the man frantically looking around for her. She kicked her legs, propelling herself forward. Grabbing his arm, he turned and squinted his eyes at her, a sudden calm washing over his face. The pair held on to one another and kicked their legs, breaking to the surface in no time. Vendethiel climbed out the water, onto one of the floating logs, and pulled the man with her. She leaned back, letting out a deep breath.

"You did it Bowman." She muttered. She got a small laugh from beside her, where the man also laid down. "What is your name?" Vendethiel asked, turning her head to face him.

"Bard. And yours?" He asked, looking at her features for the first time. Her ears were pointy, but she did not look like the elves he has met so far. Her skin was tanned, her hair slightly shorter than other elves, it was black, with streaks of red where the morning sun shone upon it, and the clothes she wore did not resemble the ones he was accustomed to seeing on the elves. He found elves beautiful. The woman in front of him was also beautiful, but she was different, almost more approachable.

"Vendethiel." she said quietly, looking at him, a weak smile playing on her lips. Bard smiled, standing and offering his hand for the elf to take. She accepted his hand and stood, feeling weighed down from her soaked jacket.

"I did not have the chance to thank you for saving my family." He said, a smile still playing on his face. He moved across the floating pieces of wood, trying to find a boat. Vendethiel did not reply, just gave him a weak smile.

"Do not waste your time looking for a boat." She said, stopping him in his tracks. Bard looked to face her, confusion evident across his features. "I hope you do not mind flying." Vendethiel stated, turning her gaze to the sky. The gust of wind that Alyan caused, made both Vendethiel and Bard shiver. Bard was overjoyed seeing his son on the back of the eagle, seemingly unharmed, and Vendethiel was glad no harm came to Alyan or the boy either. "Get on behind your son. **Alyan, I will hold onto your claws."** Vendethiel ordered, ignoring the strange looks she got as she communicated in her own tongue. Alyan happily cawed, lowering his altitude to allow Bard to jump on, looking completely weary from the large creature and flying. Vendethiel also jumped, holding on to the waiting claws of Alyan.

Alyan flapped his wigs and moved towards the shore, where the refugees of Lake Town were gathered. Alyan moved slower with all the additional weight. The flew over a single boat, heading towards the mountain.

"Vendethiel!" Fili called, standing up seeing the eagle. "You survived!"

"As did you all! The others?" Vendethiel laughed.

"By the shore!" Fili replied, waving goodbye as the eagle moved on. Vendethiel smiled up at Bard, straightening her posture in the claws of Alyan so she can face him somewhat better. "Hear that Bowman? Your family is safe."

"Thank you Vendethiel." Bard smiled down, excitement shining through his eyes. Vendethiel returned the smile, appreciating the love the man held for his family. It was something she always treasured. She thought of Lord Elrond, knowing that he would probably have returned to Rivendell by now and passed on the message to Arya about gathering the Assassins. If there was going to be war, Vendethiel will have every able body join her. Alyan soon stopped near the shores where the refugees were gathering at. Vendethiel helped Bard and Bain off the large creature. The people of Lake Town gathered around, giving sending curious looks at the eagle.

 **"** **Alyan you can stay here but be cautious."** Vendethiel muttered, petting the giant eagle's beak. **"Thank you for everything."** she touched her forehead against his, in a gesture of thanks. Vendethiel stripped out of her wet coat and laid it on the ground beside Alyan. She retrieved a thinner coat from the rucksack Alyan had carried and donned it over her body. The shores were gathered by the ruins of Lake Town and the dead bodies of the poor residents. Vendethiel could not hold back a shiver. She straightened, turning to Bard and forced on a smile, "I think it is time we find your family." she said softly. Bard smiled a toothy grin, and took off into the crowd, searching for his daughters. Vendethiel followed a few steps back, focusing her eyesight to find the two green specs of Legolas and Tauriel.

" _My friend… you rely on that special vision of yours too much."_ Vendethiel heard Legolas' velvety voice from behind her. A smile appearing on her lips, she turned and pulled Legolas into an embrace.

" _I have missed you my friend!"_ she smiled, truly glad to see Legolas unharmed, " _I am really glad you and Tauriel were there…"_ His face fell at the mention of Tauriel. Vendethiel bit her tongue for being so stupid. " _We will discuss that matter later my friend. I have a message for you, from your dear father."_

" _I am listening."_ His voice was low, and controlled, as his sky-blue eyes bore into Vendethiel's dark orbs.

" _Your father wanted me to tell you he loves you."_ She smiled softly, trying to be as reassuring as possible to her friend. The elf prince snorted, in a very un elf like manner. _"Mark my words Legolas. He will open up soon."_

 _"_ _I have waited long enough."_ Legolas mused, hurt evident in his voice. Vendethiel only felt such lack of emotion from her brother, so she understood where his pain was stemming from. " _The news of the death of Smaug will spread across the lands."_

 _"_ _Indeed."_

 _"_ _We should warn the people of what may come."_ Legolas muttered. Vendethiel sighed, nodding her head slowly, and letting her gaze fall upon Bard as he was talking to the people. He seemed like a leader, yelling out orders to the people who flocked to him and stared at him like lost puppies. _"At least he is a man…"_ Legolas muttered, looking at who Vendethiel was eyeing.

" _Legolas! One does not control who their heart desires… you should not punish Tauriel for that. And you do not know what you speak of."_ Vendethiel glared at Legolas, who was clearly hurting from many wounds. He nodded his head slowly, letting the frustration take over. " _Go talk to him."_

Legolas clutched Vendethiel's arm and gave her an apologetic smile. With that the elf went to talk to Bard who was the leading figure of the people of Lake Town.

***  
Hope you enjoyed! Please review, tell me what you think!


	17. Chapter 17 - Listen

**Lake Town**

" _Vendethiel!"_ Legolas called, marching to the elf. Vendethiel has been tirelessly helping the people of Lake town, gathering the supplies and tending to the wounded. Her healing skills were not that refined, but she did her best. She and Bard were heaving a larger crate of supplies out of the water, when Legolas neared them. Vendethiel dropped the crate and looked at the prince.

" _I thought you are to return to Mirkwood. I saw the messenger."_ Vendethiel stated looking back at the elf disappearing into the distance. Tauriel looked at the ground, ashamed. Vendethiel bit her tongue again, for forgetting the sensitive topic.

" _My father banished Tauriel."_ Legolas informed Vendethiel, who looked down ashamed now. "We will ride to Gundabad." Legolas switched to the common tongue, informing Bard of his actions.

"Wait. You will be faster with the eagle." Vendethiel said. She turned, lifting her fingers to her lips and blowing loudly. Her whistled caused the eagle to snap his head up from his fish feast and wobble over to the group. "Legolas, I am trusting you with him. He will let no harm come to either of you, but you protect him too."

"I swear." Legolas said, pride filling him for being honored by such a gracious gift.

" _Be safe, both of you. Mithrandir will join us soon. And we are waiting for your return."_ Vendethiel smiled, embracing Legolas. Tauriel bowed her head deeply and mounted the eagle behind Legolas, holding onto to his waist. Vendethiel sighed, placing her hand on Alyan's large head. The eagle rubbed his head against her palm and took off, eager to be a part of a new adventure.

"It seems you lend your eagle out quite frequently." Bard jested, carrying some crates and stacking them. Vendethiel arched an eyebrow at his comment. Bard realized his mistakes and quickly backtracked, "Do not get me wrong Vendethiel. I owe you and your eagle my son's life. You just seem so protective over his wellbeing."

"Elves are generally more observant of nature, Bowman." Vendethiel stated, putting the crate on top of the others.

"But you are not like the other elves." Bard stated the obvious, tying the crates together, making them easier to carry. "Your ears are the same, but your skin and hair are not."

"You must be a master of elves sir!" Vendethiel laughed. Bard could not help his own chuckle hearing her melodic voice. "I am an elf yes, but I am a different kind. I come from far South, from the realm of Haradwraith. My kind… well what is left of it, is generally referred to as the Dark Elves."

"I thought that was merely legend!" Bard stopped laughing, his eyes widened in shock seeing a race he thought to be legend in front of his eyes. Vendethiel's cheeks warmed, feeling the increased attention on her. She shook her head slowly. "So.. the Assassins… they also exist?"

"Oh! That is a long story, for another time!" Vendethiel laughed a humorless laugh this time, not wanting to tell him about her brother's treachery. She leaned on the crates, facing Bard and bit into the apple. Bard leaned in also, smiling softly and locking eyes with the elf.

"You have to tell me this story eventually though." Bard insisted. Vendethiel felt her cheeks warm again as she glanced down at the crate, avoiding the eyes of Bard. The Bowman chuckled, walking off to carry some more crates.

The morning continued in the same manner, packing and rationing different supplies the people could scavenge. It was around noon that Bard had instructed everyone to pick up and head to Dale. By nightfall they will hopefully reach the city, having some more cover over their heads for the cold night. Vendethiel fastened her rucksack on her back and picked up a set of crates, falling into line with the people of Lake Town. She walked with Bard and his family, making small conversation with his children. Bain has come to like Vendethiel and the little girl was infatuated with the elf. His elder daughter also had respect for her, as she had saved her life. Vendethiel has always had a soft spot for children, and truly enjoyed their company. Their careless demeanor was something she had envied. Bard followed in tow, laughing at the light banter his children were having with Vendethiel. Currently she was trying to convince them that she was truly an elf.

"But your eyes are also black!" Tilda called, pointing her little finger at Vendethiel.

"Tilda!" Bard scolded his youngest, fearing that her words had insulted the elf.

"No, no! No harm done!" Vendethiel laughed. "My eyes are a dark brown like this. But watch this!" with that Vendethiel blinked a few times, and specks of green came into her vision. She saw the smallest speck radiating from around Tilda and leaned down to face the child. Tilda stared into her eyes and let out a shrill scream. Vendethiel chuckled, straightening up and looking at the other children and Bard.

"Your entire eyes are black! Even the whites disappear!" Sigrid called, leaning closer to investigate the situation.

"Indeed, they are." Vendethiel chuckled, blinking a few times and regaining her normal vision.

"Assassin?" Bard asked, a cheeky smile on his lips. Vendethiel returned the grin, and nodded her head once, closing the topic there. She was grateful Bard did not push for more information. They continued up the mountain to Dale. The journey was tiring and long, but before the sun set the people were filing into the city. "Vendethiel." Barbed pulled her aside. "Please, find a place for my family and help them set up. You are welcome to … stay with us if you wish." Vendethiel looked at the man, surprised at his statement. She bit the inside of her cheek, being taken completely off guard.

"I will help protect your children." Vendethiel agreed reluctantly. She ushered the children in front of her, climbing up to one of the higher buildings. That would allow them to have a better look over the city. Vendethiel did not understand the open demeanor of Bard. Why was he so nice to her? They had barely known each other. They just met. Vendethiel frowned, walking into a stone home. Vendethiel went in first, scanning the rooms. "You can set up your sleeping area here. There are no windows, so you will have a fairly warm and peaceful night's sleep." The children began to arrange their bedrolls, that consisted of ripped fabrics that they managed to find.

Vendethiel went to the main area of the building and set up a quick fire. The large gaping hole in the building allowed enough oxygen through to have it inside, providing more warmth for the family. She placed her rucksack down, and formed a small sleeping corner for herself. She gathered her weapons and decided to go out to try her luck with getting food. "I am going to hunt… Stay here until your father returns."

Vendethiel bounded into the open field, trying to find any rabbit or mammal that could be cooked and eaten. She set up a few snares, and spent a little while trying to find some rabbits. She returned to the city, three fat rabbits in her hand. It wasn't much but it will be sufficient for the wounded at least. Everyone was bustling around trying to settle down and find a place where they could rest their heads for the evening. Vendethiel began preparing the rabbits, skinning them and cooking them over a small fire. She had found a woman, who has been active with helping, and asked for her aid with giving out the meat.

"Only for the wounded." Vendethiel ordered. She headed over to where the injured were gathered. She gave out equal pieces, smiling at the thanks she received from the wounded. A greasy looking slime ball shoved over the woman who was helping her, running to the Vendethiel and reaching for the food. Vendethiel sent a strong kick to the man's shin, sending him to the floor. She stepped on his neck, gradually increasing the pressure, enjoying his withering under her. "Food is for the wounded." she seethed, looking down at the sorry excuse of the man who was tapping at her leg desperately.

"Alfrid, you ought to apologize before she snaps your neck." Bard sad, placing a hand on Vendetheil's shoulder and urging her to move off the man. Vendethiel did and finished handing out the meat, before returning to their house.

She sat down in front of the fire and stared at the flames, allowing her thoughts to roam to the potential battle that is upon them. She was old, and had seen a lot of bloodshed. She generally held a healthy amount of fear before such adventures, but this time was different. Her brother's betrayal plagued her mind, not allowing rest to take her. So many questions were still unanswered. The fear of her brother mustering evil creatures to his aid was also a potential danger that she had to consider and after meeting the dragon, she wasn't sure how prepared she was to meet another beast. She poked the fire, frustration taking over her. The children were sleeping huddled up in the adjacent room. Vendethiel smiled at them, their support for each other was truly amazing. She pulled of her coat, and placed it on top of their shivering form.

Bard walked in seeing the elf tuck their children in. He smiled and watched from the door. She was different from the others. She showed more passion in all aspects of life. She cared for people, but she was not afraid of killing. Bard thought that she even opted for it even when there are other options to resolve the problem. Vendethiel was a very straight forward individual, but her mind was plagued with many dark thoughts, he could tell that much. Vendethiel turned, seeing him staring at her. Her eyebrows arched in confusion, seeing him there. Bard only smiled, sitting down by the fire.

"What were you looking at?" Vendethiel demanded, her voice still holding a little curiosity. Bard chuckled lightly, biting into his apple and shaking his head slightly. Vendethiel frowned, not liking her questions going unanswered.

"I was thinking about you. What life has done to you to make you so troubled." Bard confessed, fixing his gaze on Vendethiel. A cheeky smile appeared on his features, "By the way, I remember you promised me a certain story about assassins."

"I made no such promise." Vendethiel jabbed her elbow lightly at the side of Bard. He laughed softly, not taking his eyes of her. Vendethiel felt her cheeks heat up under the gaze of the man. Having this much attention from an individual was truly unknown territory for her. Her mind was too tired to ponder on why this man was so friendly with her. Thinking of Dῢrion and the coming battle was enough things to weight down her thoughts.

"My wife always said that talking about our problems is the best way to ease our minds. Especially if there are a willing pair of ears to listen." Bard still held her gaze, his eyes shining seriously.

"What happened to your wife?" Vendethiel asked, her brows furrowing. Bard smiled humorless.

"She died many years ago… she ran away and drowned at sea." Bard explained solemnly, looking at his children sleeping peacefully in the other room. "Responsibility was too much for her to take." Bard looked down, kicking the dirt around with the toe of his boot.

"I am sorry." Vendethiel muttered quietly. "My story is not a happy one either. But if you are so curious then I may as well share." Vendethiel scooted down, making herself comfortable. "I was born at the end of the second age. My father died in the War of the Last Alliance. My mother did not cope well with the loss, and deserted my brother and I." Vendethiel could not help a snarl when mentioning her brother. Bard did not miss her change in demeanor. "I was raised by a noble elf. Lord Elrond. I like to think I am like his first child. He saw me grow into the person I am today. I love him, and his children like my family. If it weren't for them. I would be like my brother."

"You do not seem to share the same love for your brother." Bard stated.

"No. I do not." Vendethiel snarled, showing her teeth. "That man has caused me more pain than anyone before. The Assassins Order's control was placed under his command. It was my bloodline that is connected to it. It is my blood that was blessed by the Valar to keep peace in the south. My brother has not been true to that cause. The Order fell to corruption. He began siding with the forces of darkness." Vendethiel stood, and unbuttoned her garments, leaving only a thin sleeveless shirt. Bard's eyes widened, not understanding what is happening. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, staring at the revealing fabric. Vendethiel turned, her back was facing him now. Bard stared at her back, and could not help a gasp. She lifted the shirt slightly, revealing the collection of scars that were all over her back. Bard's brows furrowed. Her back was marred with scabs that protruded from her skin. The scabs were a lighter color, almost having a grey hue to it.

"He did this to you?" Bard asked, his fingers hovering over the scabs. Vendethiel merely nodded her head, letting the fabric drop.

"It does not end there. He began raping members of the Order. My friend. The only one I know of." Tears started rimming Vendethiel's eyes.

"I am sorry." Bard said, anger radiating from him.

"She is strong. Stronger than anyone I know. After such events, I decided that this cannot go on like this. I … killed anyone that stood in my way. I hunted down my brother. He has sided with a dark force thought to be dead for a long time. He is not working alone… A great battle is coming. Legolas has warned you, that is why they travelled to Gundabad. Lord Elrond has the gift of foresight. He saw that there is great danger that I will face here… a darkness that will be difficult to overcome."

"And ye you are still here." Bard whispered.

"I am. I need to be here. I need to stop him and reclaim the Order. By my life or death I will. I have never felt this much fear, and I have seen my fair share of battle. But I have not seen enough. Smaug made me realize I have not lived. When I came of age, I went to the Order. I dedicated my life to it. I have not lived. I have not loved. My hands are covered in blood. No elf should have killed as many as I have. I truly am a dark elf, just like my brother. I am a merciless murdered."

"Vendethiel!" Bard snapped, quietly, not wanting to wake the children. He clutched her small hands in his large ones. He rubbed his thumbs in a soothing motion against her skin, trying to stop her from going further down in their self-loathing spiral. Vendethiel took a deep breath calming herself, focusing on the man's touch. "You are not a merciless murdered. You have killed many, but for a good cause… you have the compassion of the other elves. Just … just look how you treat the eagle! Or my children!"

"Thank you." Vendethiel uttered quietly. "Next story will be much happier. I will tell you about the eagles." Bard smiled, nodding his head, happy to hear more lighter topics. "Tell me about your life Bowman. How are you so aware of the elves?" Bard nodded, slowly beginning to explain what he has been doing throughout his life. Vendethiel listened, happy for the lighter topics.

***  
Here is the next part! Enjoy! What do you think of the relationship between Bard and Vendethiel? Like, no like?  
Please tell me what you think!

Oh and i have changed the story's category to the hobbit :)  
I hope to continue it into the LOTR (which was my original idea - this is just providing some back story for Vendethiel)


End file.
